The Wait of his world
by love-this-life-1
Summary: Miley's world hasn't been the same ever since her dad started abusing her brother, just like Jake did to her. She lives in a world where her voice is no longer heard. Will she let Nick Jonas be the one to help her through? M FOR A REASON. I don't own HM.
1. Chapter 1: the sunset

Authors note: 1st Hannah Montana Fanfic. Not my first story. Please no flames. ENJOY!

WARNING: cutting/depression/language/sexual content in later chapters

Chapter 1: The sunset

Miley Cyrus was sitting on her deck looking over the beautiful Malibu. Whenever she was home when the sun was going down, she would go up to her deck to watch. It was almost like time was standing still and speeding up at the same time. There was never a more beautiful time then sundown.

Someone had walked into her room, without knocking. Instinctively thinking it was Jackson, she turned around to yell at him.

"Jackson GET OUT OF MY-" she froze when she saw Nick Jonas standing in the doorway.

"How'd you get in here?" she asked surprised.

"Oh gee, I love you too Miley," He chuckled slightly.

He came and sat next to her on her white patio chairs. Miley escaped his daze and looked back over at the horizon. The sun had just started peeking behind the mountain. Shades of orange, pink, and red filled the skies.

They were silent for a long while. Or, so it felt to Miley. Her heart was racing, just as it always did around Nick. She denied how much she likes him to her family and friends, but to herself, she knew the truth.

"So how did you get in without my dad seeing you?" Miley asked, interested in hearing his answer.

He laughed sarcastically.

"I had made up a whole plan about how I would get up here without him noticing before I got over here, but when I walked through your driveway both your dad and Jackson's cars were gone. It was amazing luck."

"Then how did you open the door?"

"I know where you keep your spare key," Miley laughed, because honestly it was a little creepy that he knew where it was, but she was still really flattered that he knew so much about her life.

"So why are you here then?" she asked.

"You are certainly full of questions." He said with a sigh.

"No," She answered, "Just questions any normal person would ask when someone shows up unannounced," Now she was kidding, but in all actuality she really wanted to know the reason why he was here.

"Well I was wondering what you were doing Friday night," He said nervously.

I couldn't believe Nick was asking me out on a date! I wanted to say yes so bad, but I knew Jake would kill me if he ever found out.

"As much as I would love to do something with you Nick," She started, "Jake and I are actually, um, well, back together I guess, so I just couldn't.

Nick blushed.

"Oh uh, actually I was wondering what you were doing Friday because, um, my little bro wanted to know. You know how bad of a crush he has on you. Anyway I should go." He picked up and left so fast Miley didn't even have a chance to apologize.

When he was gone, Miley let her tears fall from her face. She went back to staring at the Sunset, which was now almost over. In a few short minuets the sun will be completely behind the mountain and all the light in the sky will turn to darkness.

"I'm sorry Nick," She said only to herself, "I want to be with you so bad, but you don't know what Jake would do to me if he ever found out I even was interested in you."

She walked over to her mirror and lifted up her shirt. She was covered in bruises. One bruise was so bad, that she thought one of her ribs were broken.

"Look at me" She sobbed, "I'm disgusting!"

The she picked up her hands to look at her wrists which were scarred.

Running to the bathroom, she picked up her razor and started cutting. Something she promised herself she would never do again. She seemed to be breaking a lot of promises lately.

She just wanted the pain to go away. There was too much of it. Why did she have to hurt Nick like that?! Why does Jake have to hurt HER like that.

More angry thoughts circled through her. Eventually she had to stop, because she felt woozy.

There was a knock at the door, but Miley didn't get up to answer it. She just lied on her bathroom floor.

"Miley," A familiar voice opened her bedroom door. He walked in, expecting to see her on the patio, but with no prevail.

"Miley," He said again, this time knocking at her bathroom door, "Common Darlin it's dinner." He said starting to get exasperated.

"Miles?" Now his voiced showed a lot of concern.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE DADDY!" Miley yelled.

Billy Ray knew these signs. He heard the anger in her voice, and he could almost feel her tears. He tried jiggling the door knob but she had locked it.

He ran to his room to grab his "all house key." Something he had made just a year ago when Miley first started sinking into depression.

He hustled back to her bathroom and unlocked the door. Miley was lying on the floor. Glass was broken from things on her counter she had thrown, and her razor was sitting next to her. She was crying on the floor, holding onto her bloody wrists and hands.

"Miley!!" He yelled, rushing over to her to pick her up, "Common, we are going to the ER."

"No daddy. No!" She yelled fighting all the way.

Billy Ray felt absolutely helpless. He knew she needed stitches, just from seeing how deep the cuts were. This wasn't her first time doing this.

By now he had already picked up his daughter and carried her downstairs. She was still fighting, and kicking. She had gone completely crazy in anger, and fear.

"Jackson!" Billy Ray exclaimed, "You need to drive me and Miles to the ER."

Without another word, as if this was more routine then it actually was, Jackson got into his Daddy's car, and started the engine.

Miley and her dad sat in back. Where Billy Ray tried to calm her down as much as possible. She was still bleeding heavily.

By the time the 5 minuet car trip was over, she had already calmed down and stopped screaming. Now she was completely out of it, just starring. She still had tears streaming her face.

Jackson and his dad rushed her into the ER, where she was taken as first priority and got stitches. It took a little less then an hour. There were 2 cuts that needed stitches and the other 2 just needed to be cleaned out, and heal on their own. Miley sat there the whole time. Silently starring at nothing. The only emotion being her tear-stricken face.

When they patched her up, they tried asking her some questions. Billy Ray left the room to go sit with Jackson in the waiting room.

"What's your name?" They asked Miley.

No answer

"Can you tell me how this happened?"

No answer

"Can you say anything?"

At this she looked up, once again crying silent tears.

"I just want to go home."

Authors note: Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter was a little bit over the top dramatic, but there are actually really good reasons why she is like this, so you will have to keep reading to see why all this is happening. She isn't just crazy lol! Anyway tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2: I don't even recognize you

Authors Note: Hey the last chapter wasn't in P.O.V. form, some of them are going to be like that, and others will be a lot like this one. Anyway I hope you like this story so far, I haven't gotten any reviews, so I don't know if people are interested in it, but I enjoy writing it so whatever. Anyway, remember, no flames please. But if you have a helpful comment, that's cool too! Thanks guys! Check out my other stories too!

Chapter 2: I don't even recognize you anymore

Billy Ray's P.O.V.

Miley was silently sleeping upstairs. Jackson and I checked on her every half an hour to an hour, just to make sure she was ok. I guess I might be taking things a little too far, but when your little girl has an issue that you can't fix, it just makes you want to do as much as you can.

I remember every word that nurse said to me at the ER.

FLASHBACK

--

"Has she done this before Mr. Stuart?" She wrote everything I said down on her clipboard

"Yes, she has. We have only had to take her to the hospital one time before this though. The other times we caught her before any damage was really done." I felt sick to my stomach.

"How long has this, this, cutting, been going on for?" She asked, afraid to make me more upset.

"Probably about a year or so," I said, uncomfortable.

"Was there an event that started it all?"

Yes.

"Um, No."

"Well I'm going to have to assign her to a councilor. Normally this would be a recommendation, but since she has been in the hospital for something like this before, it's apparent she needs some help. I'm sorry Mr. Stuart."

I nodded. We have had councilors before but never really stuck with them. That's mostly because Miley said they never helped her. I don't think she ever actually opened up to one before, though.

"Thank you for you time," I shook her hand. Then the three of us headed home.

END FLASHBACK

--

That stupid Jake started this whole vicious cycle. He put my baby into this. He broke her heart. For the life of me I can't understand what's causing it now though. Is it still Jake? Another guy? I don't even let them into the house, and I know Jackson doesn't either. Someone at school? I wish she would just tell me!

It was 2:30 in the morning, which is probably why Miley hasn't stirred and Jackson keeps dozing off. Jackson is sitting next to me, and whenever he starts to snore I shake him awake. He said he would do the same for me, although, I haven't needed his services yet.

"Dad can't we just pick this up in the morning? We have been home and awake for almost 6 hours and nothing has happened." Jackson whined to me.

"No son, if something happens again I would never forgive myself."

"Can I at least sleep till 6, and then I will switch with you?" I felt bad for keeping him up, when he really didn't need to be.

"Alright son. Go get some sleep."

He moved faster then I had ever seen him. I heard his door shut with a loud thud and I could just see him crashing onto his bed.

All I could think about was WHAT'S WRONG WITH MILEY?

My thoughts, which had been keeping me awake, actually started to put me to sleep.

2 HOURS LATER (4:30 AM)

--

I woke up to a toilet flushing upstairs. Thank God I was a light sleeper. When I finally had enough strength to open my eyes and look at the clock, I must have screamed!

I literally bolted up the stairs and busted through her door. She was in the bathroom again. My first thought was that she was cutting and to burst in there, but when I heard the sink running, I knew she was just washing her hands. Maybe a father's instinct.

I slowly opened the door, and there she was. Carefully washing her hands so as not to have the soap and water touch her stitches.

She just stared at me for a minuet. She looked extremely tired.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to check on you. I heard you rustling upstairs, and it woke me up." I said honestly, her attitude starting to get to me.

"Why don't you people ever TRUST me?! God! What the hell else could I do?"

Miley never talked to me like that before. I practically went off the deep end.

"Miley! Enough of this attitude! I do all this because I care about you!"

She didn't argue anymore. I was still fuming, but I didn't want to start anything either, so we just stood there for awhile.

About a second later Jackson ran into the bathroom.

"What's going on?" He said trying to keep his eye's open, which were blood shot red.

"Nothing Jackson," Miley said rolling her eyes, "I was just going back to bed if that was ok with the two of you." her sarcasm is the only part of her I actually recognized anymore.

She pushed by us and back into bed. Jackson just stared up and me to see if I was going to do anything. I just walked away, and he followed me out the door.


	3. Chapter 3: the message

Chapter 3: The messages

Miley's P.O.V.

--

After that little chat with dad at 4:30 this morning, I went back to bed. The next time I looked at the clock it was 9:35 AM.

Jackson was sitting in the chair across my room, sleeping away. That is so infuriating. As soon as I moved, dad was right by my sad, and now I can't even wake up with someone hovering next to me.

Carefully I grabbed my cell phone, which was next to me on my dresser. I was still surprised Daddy hasn't taken it away from me yet. Surly sometime today he will remember.

I had 5 missed calls from yesterday evening. 3 from Jake and 2 from nick. I also had 2 new messages from Jake.

Jakes first message said:

Hey Sexy. Party at 6-whenever at Justin's house. Wear your red dress. See you then!

It was normal, and controlling at the same time.

His second message said:

Where the fuck are you? Who the hell do you think you are to just not show up! Meet me at my house at noon. And you BETTER be there.

Now that was the Jake I knew! I wonder what would happen if I didn't show up. He would probably find me somewhere, and I would have even worse consequences. When did I become his pet? His pet that he can beat, and love, and sleep with, and always be by his side. I didn't want this life.

I wanted the life I would have had with Nick. I would be put on a pedistule! He would never cheat on me, or hurt me. I know he wouldn't.

I didn't even feel bad about missing that party, or responding to any of Jakes calls. I probably would have interrupted his sex session with some other girl anyway. Hell, he goes and makes out with girls even when I'm there! I HATE HIM!

I didn't realize it, but I had started crying. When did this become my life?

Jackson stirred and woke up. I quickly dried my tears and pretended I was asleep. He walked over to my bed to look at me, probably making sure I was still breathing. Then he left the room, closing the door as quietly as he could.

I was only alone for like 3 minuets. Then my dad walked in the door. I had mistakenly, forgotten to close my eyes when he walked in the door, so he saw I was awake.

"Hey Miles." He said, looking extremely tired, "You want some breakfast? IHOP sent over some pancakes for Hannah Montana.

I shook my head no. I didn't want to even think of Hannah Montana, since that was the life I had with Jake. Hannah Montana had that relationship with Jake, not Miley.

"Alright Bud," He said patting my head, "Jackson and I are going to go eat. Call us if you need us."

I knew I wouldn't have to though. He will be back here in 20 minuets max.

My phone started vibrating and shaking the desk. When I brought the screen close enough to my face, it read Jake. I debated picking it up for 3 rings, but eventually I gave in an answered.

"Hello?" I said weakly. Maybe I could tell him I was really sick.

"Miley?" He asked, surprised I picked up

"Yah?" I answered with a fake cough.

"Meet me at my house in an hour," He demanded

"I can't I'm sick. My dad won't let me go anywhere."

"Cut the shit Miley. I know what happened last night. I know what you were in the hospital for. I thought we talked about this. Why are you so fucking psychotic?"

"Me?" I said angrily, "You are a controlling freak! I hate you Jake! Leave me alone!" I said shouting, not even thinking that Dad and Jackson could hear me.

"You can't talk to me like that, you selfish bitch. I made you what you are! You would be NOTHING without me. I made Hannah Montana the most popular teen pop-star. I made all of your dreams come true. Now you can at least pay me back. So suck it up, drag your lazy ass up out of bed, and come to my house." He hung up on me after that.

I started sobbing. Thank God that was over the phone and not in person. He might have killed me if I said it to his face.

Jackson and Dad ran up the stairs.

"What's wrong darlin?" Dad said rubbing my head. He thought I was completely Psychotic, and it made me so angry.

Jackson just stood in the doorway.

"Baby, why are you cryin?" He said, trying to get me to speak.

He noticed the phone that was lying next to me and picked it up.

"Dad!" I said snatching it away. I didn't delete the texts or the phone calls from anyone.

He took it right back and stood up from the bed.

I watched his face as he read the messages from Jake, and some from Nick. He looked at all the calls after that.

"No phone, or leaving this house. You hear me Mile's? I don't know what's got you so upset, but I know it has something to do with these boys."

"Daddy be reasonable!" I shouted, "You can't lock me in this house!"

"Fine," He said, but not loosing his tone, "You can go out, but only if you agree to see a councilor everyday!"

"Everyday?!" I said jumping out of bed.

"And if you miss One day, there will be no more Hannah Montana concerts, friends, or phones. You aren't going to keep living like this Miley!" He kept shouting.

Jackson still stood in the doorway.

"Do we have a deal?"

I sighed and gave in. The tears kept flowing, "Yeah dad we have a deal."

He left the room in a huff, and Jackson followed. He exchanged a sympathetic glance before closing the door.

I grabbed my pillow and threw it at the wall. Trying to take out some of my anger.

Talking to someone wasn't going to help me! What WAS going to help me was Jake leaving me alone. Never speaking to me again, and letting me move on with my life.

At least he can't hurt me when I'm in my own home.


	4. Chapter 4: Please God, help me!

Chapter 4: Please God, help me!

Miley's POV

--

I had debated going over there for at least twenty minuets. I wasn't even sure if dad would let me out, but if I told him I was going to Lily's I doubt he would say no. In fact he would probably encourage it, so he could interrogate Lily later and try to get some of the dirt out. I remember once I told Lily I slept with Kenneth, from 8th grade. My dad got to her, drilled her, she confessed all of it, and I have no idea where Kenneth is today, or if he is even alive. I never saw him after that. 

Truth be told my dad was a total control freak. With good reason in some cases, but in others, not so much. After the Kenneth fiasco he never let another boy into the house for about a year. Then after that I could only bring them in when he was home and for an hour. Then everything with Jake started, and things got all messed up again, so we are back to no boys. 

Dad never knew what really happened between me and Jake. 

Flashback

--

"Hey Miley" Jake said pulling me in for an uncomfortable kiss on the cheek. "I would have picked you up, but I had a photo shoot right before this." 

I figured this was a lie, his hair was messed up and he look as if he had just run a marathon, but I wasn't going to argue with him in front of the press, just before his big birthday bash at the hottest club in town. 

"It's ok." I said flatly, even though it wasn't. 

He never let go of my waist. So walking in the door and posing for the paparazzi was even more uncomfortable then usual. 

When we walked into the club, it was already hopping. The music was playing so loud I had to strain when anyone came up to Jake wishing him a happy birthday. Jake didn't seem at all interested in the people or the party. In fact, for an hour and a half he had been trying to get me up the stairs. I knew where his head was, and there was no way I was going there. How would it look if Hannah Montana snuck off to have sex with Jake Ryan at a party? No doubt the press would be all over it. 

He kept pushing me, becoming more and more physical each time I tried changing directions or even changing the subject. Eventually I pulled him to a more private section of the club. 

"Jake, why do you keep pushing me towards the stairs?" 

"I just want my birthday to be special Hannah." Even in privacy, he never wanted to risk someone finding out about me. I used to think it was sweet, now it was just annoying. 

"Well since this whole party is for you, I suggest we stay. Besides, don't you want our first time to be special?" 

"First time. I'm no virgin baby." He said chuckling. 

"I meant for us you dimwit." I said annoyed, more upset then ever with his arrogant attitude. 

"Hey why are you always cramping my style?" He said louder, now starting to grab some attention. 

"Whatever Jake! God why are you so inconsiderate I just-" I stopped, not only because everyone in the club was staring at us, but because I was starting to get extremely dizzy and woozy. 

"Can we talk in private?" He whispered through gritted teeth. 

Maybe it was to be a gentleman, or maybe because he could tell I didn't feel very good, but he held my waist all the way up the stairs. The way a boyfriend would do with her extremely ill girlfriend. For the briefest moment I forgot how angry I was with him, and remembered the good things he had done for my life. Or rather, my career.

Every step he took I lost more and more consciousness. 

"Jake I don't feel good. I think someone might have put something in my drink."

He led me down a long hall and through a room which looked like his. It had pictures of him everywhere and a huge bed with huge furniture lining the room. I could only make out the large items, because my vision was blurring. 

As soon as we got upstairs he became more and more harsh with me. He threw me on the bed instead of setting me down gently. I had no idea what was happening in my woozy state, but I had a few guesses that it wasn't good. 

"Jake?" My eyes were closed because I was starting to get sick from the dizziness. I could feel my body go numb and my brain felt like it was shutting down. 

All of a sudden I felt someone's hands all over my body. Ripping away my clothes like an animal. Without opening my eyes I knew it could only be Jake. I started crying without even knowing it. 

"Jake don't do this." I begged, "Please!!" 

Nothing stopped him. Begging and pleading didn't stop him ripping off my clothes, kissing down my body, or forcing himself into me. Every time I struggled it only seemed to encourage him. I felt my pride broken every time he thrusted himself into me, and my heart collapsed little by little. 

When he was finished, he didn't even have the decency to apologize, or say anything remotely uplifting. He put on his pants, slammed the door, and left me sitting on that bed. I was fading in and out of consciousness, knowing he was the one who had drugged me. When I finally slipped away, I had cried for at least another half an hour. 

End flashback

--

Without realizing it, I had started crying. That was no surprise though, because whenever I thought back to that awful night I remembered every detail. All the pain that he had left me with. 

I remembered how the next day he acted like everything was normal, and when I "overreacted" he yelled, and slapped me, and told me that I deserved everything I got. That I was lucky. That so many other girls would kill for him, and many other things to degrade me. Why I chose to stay I don't know. Why I choose to stay now, was simply because I feared him. I feared for my life. If Jake was capable of rape, what else is he capable of? Murder? 

I had to force my mind away from those awful thoughts, because sure enough I would start crying again. 

Once I finished reapplying my make-up I walked downstairs. Putting on my best puppy dog face I walked up to my dad and asked him if I could go over to Lily's to talk about everything. Just as I thought, he jumped all over the idea. Surprisingly enough he told me I had to be back in an hour for a counseling session. 

I had Jackson drop me off at Lily's (another one of my dad's rules)

"I will be back here in exactly an hour." He told me matter-o-factly. I knew He would be back at least 15 minuets before that though, so I had to make this session with Jake quick. 

Luckily, Jake's house is only a 5 minuet walk from Lily's so I got there right on time. Although, according to Jake, I'm sure I was considered late. 

The second I walked in the door he was by my side. Slamming the door before I was even all the way through, barley missing my hand. 

"Cutting again Miley?!" 

"You lead me to it," I said under my breath, that he unfortunately heard. 

He grabbed my shoulder and through me onto the couch. It was a long way to fly, and I barely made it. Unfortunately, barely making it causes just as much pain as not. 

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" He said, becoming increasingly more angry. I was silent once again, but never the less crying those silent tears. 

"I can't believe you!" He said exasperated, "what were you thinking? You are jeopardizing your career, school, me, and everything you love." 

"Here is a thought!" I said standing, ready to defend myself, "Maybe I actually don't care about any of those things! Maybe if you were a little more like Nick and a little less like yourself you would actually know what I would and wouldn't want!" 

He just stared at me, which could possible be even more terrifying then him hurting me. I tried to casually walk towards the door, hoping that would work, but alas he roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me back. 

"What was that name you said?" He whispered, his grip becoming tighter around my arm. 

I had wished I could take back what I said. I really didn't mean to mention Nick, but I just blurted it out. 

"No one," I said trying to get away from his angry touch. 

"Nick? Nick Jonas? That Jackass from that band. Have you been seeing him?" 

No answer

"Have you?" He yelled. 

"No," I said whimpering. 

"Liar!" He shouted, throwing me down against the couch again. This time it hurt my back more then anything else. My wrists also started to throb. 

"It's true!" I said, trying not to get Nick into anymore trouble, "as much as I like Nick, I would never go out with him. I don't see why you can cheat on me, but I can't even look at a guy without you hurting me!" I said standing up, getting overwhelmed again. 

"Get out of my house!" He yelled, "I could just kill you right now Miley!" He shouted as I was picking up everything that had dropped so I could scurry away. 

Right as I was about to leave he shouted, "Better yet, I'll go kill him." I turned around to stare at him with pleading eyes, "If you weren't already in the hospital I would do some major damage right now Miley, so you're lucky. Now get out of here before I change my mind you stupid bitch!" He yelled throwing a pillow at the door. I ran out and ran all the way to Lily's. 

Luckily, it seemed as if no one was home so I could just sit on their steps and wipe my tears until Jackson got here, which should be any minuet. 

"Oh please God," I begged, "Help me!" 


	5. Chapter 5: I don't like shrinks afterall

Chapter 5: Maybe I don't like shrinks after all

Miley's P.O.V.

--

Jackson picked me up 10 minuets early. By then I had ceased my crying and was able to put on a brave face for my brother. Even though I had hopes it would work, I knew he would be able to see right through my foniness. The old Jackson wouldn't have cared, but now he has to. He is forced to notice any changes in me. If he doesn't I'm sure dad would start his rampages against him again.

"You and Lily get in a fight?" He asked as soon as I opened the passenger door.

"Um, yah." I said trying to be as casual as possible.

"Everything alright?"

No.

"Yes everything is fine. It will work itself out I'm sure." I hoped it sounded more convincing to Jackson then it did to me.

"I don't believe you, but I really don't have the time to question you right now. I am actually doing something today, and you have your appointment right now."

I'm not sure what stung more, his attitude towards me and how I ruined his life, or the fact that when he said I had an appointment it was like he was sending me to a psycho ward.

"Yah that's such bullshit, I can't believe I have to go to a fucking councilor."

"Maybe if you had before I wouldn't be stuck in the middle of all this. Honestly Miles if you aren't going to do this for yourself then at least do it for me and dad."

He put dad on there, but when he said his name he almost whispered it. I'm sure he got the same flashbacks as I did. Our family has always been messed up, but Jackson got the worst of it after mom died. I wonder if he ever told anyone about how daddy abused him. We were never taken away, so I guess he never did.

"Sorry I ruined your life." I said rolling my eyes. I tried not to show how much his words were stinging me.

"Yah well, we all have our problems." As soon as he said that we pulled into a huge, office-like, building. I just sat in the car for a minuet, until Jackson spoke up.

"At least it's not at a hospital like last times. The nurse actually recommended this lady you know."

"No." I said honestly, "As if it will make any difference."

"Just try ok?" He said, annoyed but sympathetic at the same time, "now get out or I will be late for my movie. I'll be back in a few hours."

I nodded, grabbed my purse, stepped out of the car, and slammed his ugly car door. Dad would never get him one. Dad got me one, but I was "daddy's little girl." I guess being favored as a kid was ten times better then what Jackson had to go through. If mom hadn't have died, none of this would even be happening.

My dad was going to text me what office she was in, so I whipped out my phone, and sure enough there was a new text message from him.

Hey Miles

Room 356. Just wait in the waiting room and she will come out and get you.

Love you bud

Dad

Sometimes I didn't believe it when he said he loved me, and sometimes I believed it too much. It was so hard to treat him like a normal dad, when I remember everything that happened with Jackson. He doesn't do it anymore, at least not when I'm around. He never hurts Jackson as long as Jackson does as he's told.

I walked down the ugly gray hall. It was stuffy and long. There were pictures on the walls, but they were boring black and white ones. Some pictures I couldn't even make out because they were so unfamiliar to me.

I walked into room 356 about half way down the hall, I wondered what could possible be in all of these other offices. There were so many doors.

I stood there with my hand on the knob for awhile. When I got the courage to open the door, a woman was already there. Waiting for me.

"Hello!" She said cheerfully, "you must be Miley Stuart!"

I nodded in reply.

"Please come in!" she motioned towards the open door on the left side of the room. There was another door on the right, which I think was a bathroom.

She motioned towards the small couch next to the window, while she took the comfy looking chair next to something that resembles a dollhouse.

"So how are you feeling today Miley?" She asked politely.

"Fine." The basic monotone answer.

"Do your wrists hurt?" I guess she was someone who liked to jump right into things.

"A little," like hell if she was going to get anything out of me.

"You want to tell me how those stitches got there?" I knew she knew, but she wanted me to talk about it. Damn shrinks.

"Not really."

"Ok, well is there anything you do want to talk about?"

"Shouldn't you be the one with the topics? I'm just supposed to answer them."

"I see," She said already scribbling onto her paper, "Do you feel like you are just answering questions all the time, and are never actually speaking for yourself?"

"I don't know," I answered truthfully, "haven't really thought about it."

"Hmmm." She said scribbling once again, and for a second there was pure silence.

She stared at me, and it was really awkward. I felt the urge to look at her, but as soon as I did I had to look away. She had piercing eyes, and although friendly, also very frightening.

"Where do you go to school?"

"Bay view high school."

"Oh. I hear that school has a lot of issues with gangs. Is that true."

"Sure I guess."

"Have they ever been a problem for you?"

"No."

Silence again, only this time I liked it more then the questioning.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I looked up at her face, kind of uncertain on how to answer this question. Every shrink I have gone to asked this question, and every time I said no. This time, however, I had a different answer.

"Kind of"

"Can you tell me about him?"

"He's a jerk." I said, not really wanting to discuss anything about Jake Ryan.

"Oh really, did you guys get in a fight?" I felt the lies starting to come.

"Yes earlier today."

"Does he hurt you?" Now I had to look away, which probably answered her question. Either way I whole heartedly rejected it, even after she continued on that topic.

She continued to ask questions about me and my friends and my life. I accidentally told her Oliver and Lily's names which I knew was a mistake, but I guess she could have gotten them from my dad anyway.

An hour had passed and we didn't get too much farther then from when we had left off. She ended with some questions about school life. She did manage to get out of me that I liked another guy, and she said I need to resolve things between my "boyfriend" and my "crush" and try to work things out. Yah right bitch, because you know everything about my life.

"Is your dad coming to pick you up today?" She asked me, batting her eyes.

"Um, no, I believe my brother Jackson is picking me up."

"Oh, well I think I might call your dad and ask to have a word with him today, if that's alright."

I nodded. It most certainly wasn't alright, but what could I honestly do about it.

15 minuets later and my dad was pulling into the parking lot and bolting up the stairs. He must be thinking something was wrong. Typical Billy Ray.

They sent me out to the waiting room so they could discuss me. God I hate shrinks.

Billy Ray's P.O.V.

--

"Hello, Billy, right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"So I called you over today to just talk a little bit more about Miley so I can get a better jest of her background."

I nodded. I'm still a little bit nerves. No shrink has ever asked me to come and talk to them before, other then the over the phone stuff.

"So Miley said she has 2 best friends Lilly and Oliver," She said looking down at her notes on the clipboard. "Could you tell me something about them?"

"Oh they both check out just fine if that's what you mean." I said matter-o-factly, "both come from good families and good backgrounds. I won't let Oliver in the house when I'm not there, and either I or Jackson has to be home if Lilly is there. Good kids though, wouldn't do a think wrong."

She nodded and continued scribbling.

"So Jackson is your son?"

This time it was my turn to nod, I really didn't want to get into everything about Jackson. This was about Miley.

"Do he and Miley interact ok?"

I had to think for a minuet, but eventually nodded, "He's bee forced to help a lot with everything Miley has been going though." I said honestly.

"What a good son." She said with a smile. I smiled back uncomfortably….. _Yah I suppose…….._

"_She also mentioned she had a boyfriend." _

_I tensed up when she said boyfriend. Not only did I hate that word, but it reminded me of that demon child. The one who started her career, but seemed to have crushed my baby girl. I don't know what happened with them, but I never got a good vibe from him. _

_I told her this, except the part about her career. She seemed intrigued and urged me to continue. _

"_I don't know too much about him. I never let him in the house; in fact, he has only been in once to meet me. The other times I have seen him we have been….out" in my mind I was replacing out with 'at a Hannah Montana concert'_

"_I see. Well there seems to be some tension between them, and this new boy she has a crush on. I don't know names so you will have to excuse how vague I am being. I would like you to monitor all of her social interacting, which it seems you have been doing a very nice job of. Eventually I am hoping Miley will tell me more about them, give me names and such. There is something seriously going on with your daughter Mr. Stuart, but it's going to take a few more sessions to figure out, at least." _

_I nodded standing up, and reaching for the door. Thinking that I am going to go find that Jake Ryan kid and figure out what's up. _

"_Oh and Mr. Stuart, normally, these meetings with your daughter would be confidential, but I am under orders to be conveying information to you so we can ensure Miley's safety." _

"_Under orders from whom?" I asked suspiciously, not that this information wasn't helpful. _

"_Now THAT," she said, "is confidential." _

_She opened the door and practically threw us out. _

"_Have a nice day!" She said waving. Maybe I didn't like shrinks after all……_


	6. Chapter 6: Damn it Jackson

Chapter 6: Damn it Jackson

Miley's P.O.V.

--

As is meeting up with this shrink wasn't bad enough, now my dad had to be part of the process. Ugh.

He walked out of her office with an interesting look on his face. It was all contorted like he was confused and impressed at the same time. Almost smug, but not all the way there.

She showed as the way to her door, even though it was 10 steps away from where I was sitting.

"Tomorrow same time!" she said excitedly before we exited the door.

I was about to turn around in exasperation and anger. NO WAY WAS I GOING EVERY DAY, I wanted to say, but my dad pulled my arm and dragged me out the door before I could let anything out.

We walked back down the stairs and to his car, which by chance, was parked in the same spot Jackson was parked in. Which reminded me, I didn't tell him dad was the one picking me up?

I stopped right before his car.

"Jackson said he was picking me up." I said frozen in my spot.

"I called Jackson. He is going to pick some things up for me instead."

I nodded, but I didn't move. This will be even more awkward then riding in the car with Jackson.

"Miles" My dad said, snapping me away from the horrific ideas of what was about to happen.

"Common Miley I don't have all day bud."

Then I slowly walked over to his car, opened the passenger door, and we quickly drove away.

There was silence for at least 5 minuets. His car made no sound either, so that made the silence even louder.

"So, how'd yah like her?"

"She's crazy." I said instinctively

"She's not crazy." He said offended as if I was calling HIM crazy, "granted she was a little it excited, but she seemed to get somewhere with you."

"You're just saying that because she was the first one who insisted on talking with you."

Silence again. I preferred it. I was so mad at my dad. I couldn't believe how stupid this was.

Eventually, we pulled into the driveway. Before he was even parked I jumped out of the car and walked inside. Jackson wasn't home, so I could run upstairs without being bothered.

Dad let me run away, and I hid out in my room until that evening. For the first time I wished it wasn't summer.

I wanted to pull my hair out and scream. Why did no one listen to me? It's like my word meant nothing to anyone anymore. Why do they keep expecting me to talk if no one is going to believe what I'm saying? I stopped talking to my family a long time ago, they just made everything worse. I just couldn't wait to get out of this place. To get away from Jake and everyone else here. To leave and never come back would be the best thing ever. To start over fresh, and never revisit my past.

The feeling of emptiness and wanting to throw up at the same time is not a good one. It makes you want to curl up in a corner. To shield yourself from anyone who might hurt you. Then you just want to shield yourself away from everyone because everyone starts to hurt you. How can you trust the people who only see you as a medical psychopath? I just want to be normal again. Forget Hannah Montanna. Hell, ever since she came a long my life has been hell anyway.

Billy

--

What was happening with Miley? She used to trust me with everything. Now I can't even ask her how her day was without her chewing me out.

Sometimes I thought about when Jackson used to do that to me. He was a rebellious teenager for about a year. That was an awful year. Finally I got him to shape up, but I couldn't use the same tactics on my baby girl. I would have to find a new way.

Sometimes I felt bad about the situation Jackson and I had, but looking back over it, I'm glad it happened the way it did. I couldn't handle an out of line and mentally unstable teenager as well. It's ridiculous how awful our family situation is.

Sometimes everything with Miley made me so angry; I just had to take it out on someone. Even though Jackson isn't like that anymore, it helped him remember that he can't just go off on his own. He needs to help out this family.

In all reality, sometimes I shouldn't have beat up on him so bad. I was just confused. I mean, that's what my pa did to me, and I turned out ok. I would like to think that because he kept me in line, that's why I'm so successful. Although, we don't talk anymore.

I wanted to be a musician, that through him over the edge. I became successful though, and I wouldn't have without everything he taught me as a kid. I was always respectful and very disciplined, and that's how I want my kids.

I was still in my car when Jackson pulled up in his beat up jeep. At least the kid finally learned the value of a dollar. He saved up for that car because I wouldn't buy him one. Everything I did is a life lesson. Yes….. It was a life lesson.

He parked on the side of my car, but not as far up as me so I guess he couldn't see me watching him.

Jackson layed his head down on the steering wheel after he parked. He was in that position for a very long time. I almost wondered if he had fallen asleep, but as he looked up at the house, I saw some tears. Honestly I had only seen Jackson cry 3 times. I raised him to be tougher then that. I felt anger that he couldn't keep it together, but I also felt some sympathy.

He opened his door and got out of his car. Instead of walking through the front door, he climbed the gate to the top of the gazebo so he could reach his second story room.

"Damn in Jackson!" I yelled to myself.

He knew that was against the rules, yet he did it anyway. Not only could he ruin the gazebo or seriously injure himself, but he was doing that just so he could avoid me. What if I had needed him too!

I knew I was just working myself up. I already had so much tension with Miley. He knew he was supposed to be on his best behavior though.

I got out of my car and slammed the door as hard as I could.

"Jackson!" I yelled, even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

I rammed through the front door and bolted up the stairs yelling Jackson's name as I went. I bumped into several lamps and tables on my way. Some of them breaking, some of them not. I was too furious to care about anything else.

Miley opened her door to see what all the yelling was about. "Go back in your room Miley!" I yelled. I knew she knew about things between Jackson and I, but she wasn't going to see it.

"Jackson!" I yelled again

He didn't open his door, it was locked. So he knew I was coming and didn't want to face me. Just like the old days. This made me even more mad.

First I pounded on the door. When he didn't open it, I started to kick and pound at it. Eventually, I kicked it down. Now I was really in a frenzy.

"Jackson!" I continued to yell.

I saw him in the corner. His knees were to his chest, but he wasn't crying. He just sat there, staring at the floor. He had a sour look on his face like he was disgusted. How dare he act that way towards me!

I bolted over to him, and he didn't move. I literally picked him up from his shoulders and shook him. He didn't move. Didn't say a word.

I threw him across the room onto the other wall. I think he landed on his telescope because he whimpered and moved away from where he landed. He still didn't cry, just like I taught him.

He started to get up and I pushed him back down against the floor. Then I punched him, right in the eye. I knew I shouldn't have, but it felt so good now, like I was loosing everything that made me mad. Everything was being released.

I continued to punch him everywhere, saying "what were you thinking!" and "You will respect this family." I just pumbled him until I couldn't anymore. It just stopped feeling good.

I got up, slammed his door, and left. I didn't even look back at him.

Miley's P.O.V.

--

I heard the crashes, the slamming, the shouting. I heard it all. Even through my sobbing I heard it. I hated it. Jackson didn't even need to do anything anymore.

When dad stormed through the hallway and down the stairs I opened my door. I inched down my hall just to see where he was. Through the window I saw him drive away. Just like he always did.

Instead of taking this time alone, I went to go see Jackson. Daddy was in there a long time, and I wanted to make sure Jackson wasn't beat up to bad.

I opened his door, expecting to see him on his bed. Instead I saw a boy, lying on his floor in a dark room. The lights were off, and everything was silent. He wasn't moving.

"Jackson!" I shouted. I ran to him, and kneeled down next to him.

He didn't move, and there was no response.

I started to cry. Even more then I had when I heard it happen.

I looked at him. Everywhere. His shirt was ripped and I saw cuts through it. His face was bruised and bloody, just like the rest of his body. He was loosing so much blood through all the cuts.

Dad had never hurt him this bad before. Not even half this bad.

I left his room and when to find the first aid kit and all the towels in the house. I went as fast as I could, afraid that each moment I spent searching would be his last moment.


	7. Chapter 7: your dad did this

Chapter 7: your dad did this

Miley

--

I was literally having panic attack. I frantically searched the house for anything that could be remotely useful in this situation. I ended up grabbing 9 towels, the first aid kit, extra band aids, and a wet washcloth. When searching my room I found my phone as well. I brought it with me.

Jackson still wasn't moving on the floor. At first I thought he was dead, because it looked like he wasn't even breathing, but when I came back in the room, his breathing was normal. I still debated calling 911. Too many calls to this house would result in an investigation though, and I really didn't want that kind of publicity right now.

I put towels on all of his major cuts to slow the bleeding down. There was one on his chest, his back, several on his legs and arms, and a very large gash across his forehead, which was disgusting because head wounds bleed the most.

I started to clean off his face with the washcloth. I knew he felt me there, but he didn't move. I wondered if he was unconscious or not, but eventually he started to come to life. Slowly but surly he started to wince at the pain when I cleaned the wounds.

Eventually I got all the big cuts cleaned and the bleeding slowed to a minimum. Unfortunately, he passed out again from the blood loss. I was starting to get really nerves.

I got up and started towards the house phone to call 911, but on my way I tripped on some towels, landing my face right next to my cell phone, where, coincidentally, Nick was calling me.

I just sat there for a second, debating whether to pick it up or not. Could I trust him to come and help me?

"Hello?" I said on the very last ring, as if I didn't know who the caller was.

"Hey Miley its Nick" he said happily.

"Hi Nick. Look I really need your help, can you come over right away?"

"Sure of course. Is everything ok Miley?"

I was silent for a minuet, hoping that if I didn't answer he would just give it up, but he waited for my answer.

I sighed. "No everything isn't ok. Jackson is really hurt and I can't call 911 because….. Well because I can't right now, and I REALLY need your help. Can you come over right now?"

"Yah sure sure. I will be there in 10 minuets." He said as fast as he could. Before I could even cut in a thank you he was off the phone and coming to mine (and Jackson's) rescue.

Hopefully daddy wouldn't be home for a while. Normally, when he drives away, he is gone for at least 3 hours. It's only been about 35 minuets.

I continued putting pressure on his cuts until I heard the doorbell ring. I sprung to my feet and bolted towards the door. Nick was standing there. I saw the anxiousness on his face.

When I opened the door he smiled at me. "Hey Miley, so what's wrong?"

I didn't return the polite favor. I grabbed his arm and I pulled him towards Jackson's room. I literally dragged him up the stairs, and through the hallway of broken glass. Right up to his broken down door and disastrous room. There on the floor, laid a limp Jackson. Better then when I saw him the first time, but still disgustingly beat up.

"Miley what happened!" He said running over to him and kneeling down to inspect him, just as I had done earlier.

"I don't know" I lied.

"Miley!" He said, now yelling at me, "this is serious how did this happen."

He looked at me, and I had to look away. His gaze drilled right through me. Right into my soul. I longed to tell him the truth, but I don't know how he could handle it.

"Miley!" He shouted again, but instead of looking at me, he already started reapplying towels to his cuts.

"MY DAD, OK! MY DAD!" I shouted. I didn't even know what I was saying. It just came out in the heat of the moment, and now I couldn't take it back. I think it's what I wanted all along though, I wanted someone to stop my dad from hurting Jackson, since it was obvious I was incapable.

"Your dad did this?" He questioned uncertain.

I was silent, which possibly said it all.

Without another word Nick went back to attending Jackson. For at least an hour he was blotting, cleaning, and bandaging. I helped, but I couldn't do a whole lot. I was starting to get queasy, and looking at Jackson, with him all bruised and bloodied, really killed me.

I went to sit downstairs for awhile, and must have fallen asleep, because I was shaken awake by Nick. I was barley getting any sleep, so I have been beat tired.

"Hey Miles, you fell asleep. It's already 6."

That pushed me awake. I jumped right off the couch. "My dad is going to be home ANY MINUET!!"

"I shouldn't be here then." He said disappointed.

I sighed. "Nick, you know if my dad or anyone for that matter, found out you were here, they would have my head. I'm sorry. I'm so thankful you came to help me though."

He was looking down. I felt so bad. I didn't want him to think that I just used him. He was so important to me, but I would never be able to get close to him. Not with my dad and Jackson, and certainly not with Jake. Just thinking of what could happen made me want to sit down.

"So, what is it? Am I not good enough for you or your family or something?" His voice was sour and spiteful.

"You know it's not like that Nick. I already…. Have someone in my life."

"Can't you see that jerk doesn't deserve you?!" He shouted.

"Nick, please. I'm really sorry."

He looked away disgusted. "Yah, me too." Then he turned and left. He didn't say another word. He didn't slam the door. He wasn't violent. He didn't yell at me and call me horrible names. He didn't make me feel like everything about me didn't matter. The only thing I felt was guilt, and disappointment. How could I have done that to him?

After standing and staring at the door for awhile. I decided to go check on Jackson. I really hoped he was awake, because I really needed to talk to someone. That need empowered me to do something, to move. Not just stay hidden away.

I walked up to his room. The halls were no longer covered in glass, because I cleaned it up, but it was still messed up. Jackson's door was still kicked down, but instead of lying on his floor, Nick moved it against the wall.

Jackson's room was still a mess, but things that were broken had been picked up, and some things were fixed. His telescope was no longer sprawled across the floor, but standing upright. His mattress was back on his bed, with him on it.

"Jackson?" I said walking slowly towards his body.

"mmhuh" was all I heard out of him. His mumbling was the best thing I heard all day.

I ran the rest of the way to him, and carefully set myself down next to him on his bed. I took a good look at him, and it wasn't pretty. He had a big shiner on his right eye, and he was cut up everywhere. You could see the pain on his face, even though his eyes were closed and he wasn't moving.

"I'm so sorry Jackson." I said sincerely.

"Yah well, it was bound to happen. Tell that Nick kid thanks for his help."

I sighed. His name gave me goose bumps. He was the kind of person I wanted in my life. Someone to help me when I need it, and protect me.

"Yah, if I ever see him again, I will do so."

"You'll see him again Miles. He likes you."

"Yah I know." I said my face dropping.

"Just break up with that Jake kid."

"It's not that simple Jackson."

"Why not? Why make things so complicated."

I couldn't blame him for what he was saying. He didn't know that Jake hurt me. Well he didn't know he hurt me physically anyway.

I was about to say something again, but Jackson had started snoring. So I walked back downstairs. I didn't even make it all the way down when I saw my dad in the kitchen, making something I didn't know.

I just stared at him. What happened to him? This wasn't my dad, it just wasn't.

He didn't see me at first, because I had stayed in the shadows. Eventually, I got the courage to come into the light, and then I waited. I waited till he saw me. I waited for him to see the pain on my face. I waited for him to say the first word. I waited for him to apologize.

He didn't.

We stood there silently for a long while, just staring. Instead of me looking away, I held the gaze. His face, how could he have done that to Jackson. It's killing him; it's killing all of us.

"I don't want to be here anymore." I said, surprising myself on how confident my voice was, even though inside I was scared out of my wits.

"Miley, you know I didn't want that to happen. Common bud." He started to walk towards me but I stepped backwards. I was starting to recognize this emotion now. Fear. I have always felt it towards Jake, but never towards my dad. Well, now I was going to beat it. No matter what happens, I'm going to fight. Even if it means the end of me.

"Don't come any closer." I whispered violently.

"Did you see him? He could have died; he would have if Nick didn't come over here and helped him."

"That Nick kid was here?!" He said "concerned" but it was more fear that I told him what happened. Ha, nobody likes that emotion. Everyone around me seems to have it.

"Yes he was, and before you ask, I told him. I told him everything about you and Jackson. I'm sure he's going to do something about it."

"Why have that Nick kid do the work for you. If you are having such issues why not do it yourself?!" Now I was freaking out. He wasn't my dad anymore. It was like I was being interrogated.

"I am doing something about it." Then I turned and walked away, but before I took to steps, he grabbed me arm and pulled me back.

"Damn it Miley I was talking to you!"

"Don't touch me!" I screamed. His grip was getting even tighter around my arm. "Stop!" I yelled, "STOP YOUR HURTING ME."

Then he threw me down. I thought he was done when he turned around and walked away, but then he looked back. I saw his eyes that were thirsty and hateful. He wasn't in his right mind anymore. Then I saw the gun in his hand. I stayed silent on the floor, frozen in fear.

Then he pointed it at me.

"I'm sorry Miley, but it's over. I can't handle it anymore."

"Please." I begged, "Don't do this! PLEASE!"

He cocked the gun and walked a few steps closer. His eyes were full of tears, but I knew he wasn't going to stop.

"You can't live through this anymore, your right. It would be cruel to let you live through it. So, I'm going to end it. I love you Miley."

"No!" I sobbed

Then I heard someone run down the stairs. The only one up there was Jackson, but he was so out of it how could it possibly be him. My dad didn't hear him till he was a few feet away, where he saw him out of the corner of his eye.

Dad freaked out. And spun around, pulling the trigger on his way. Where it hit Jackson, sending him flying backward.

"No!" He yelled, and dropped the gun.

He ran over to Jackson and tried picking him up, while I made my way over to the gun, pointed it right at him, and cocked it. I actually knew how to use a gun.

"Don't touch him!" I said, Adrenaline pumping through me.

Then we heard the sirens outside our house. Someone had called the police, and they were in our driveway. I quickly dropped the gun and scooted it as far away from my father as I could. Then I stood there. I waited, just like my dad did.

They saw us through our glass door, and when they realized it was locked, they broke it down. Seeing as I wasn't going to go over there and unlock it for them. I couldn't even move.

I hadn't realized it, but I was actually crying. Someone grabbed my dad, and two men picked up Jackson and took him to were, I'm guessing, an ambulance awaited. A police officer came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder, restraining me as best he could, without being aggressive.

I watched them drag out my dad, with Jackson's blood all over him. Screaming that I was lying. He stared right at me as he said it. I wasn't ever going to look away.

"Miss, please, what happened?" The police officer supervising across the room asked me.

"M-My dad."

That's all I could say. Any other questing they asked me just when out the window. I was zoned out. I kept seeing my dad pointing the gun at me, and then shooting Jackson. Then me picking up the gun. The power. The want to shoot him and be done with it, but I didn't. I didn't.


	8. Chapter 8: nothing else needed to happen

Chapter 8: Nothing else needed to happen

Miley's P.O.V.

--

The hospital was cold, colder then usual. The mindless chitter chatter coming from all directions of the hall were driving me insane. Normally I was the one with the room, and Jackson and dad were waiting in the sitting area, not the other way around.

Jackson was on the Critical Conditions floor, and that's were I was waiting. My father was in the same hospital, but on some psychiatric floor. I guess they can't even get coherent sentences out of him now. The whole situation put him into "a trance-like shock". I didn't care though. What I did care about was Jackson, the real victim.

Of course the cops only had my word to go off of. My dad freaked out every time Jackson's name was mentioned, and Jackson obviously wasn't able to answer any questions. I didn't mention Nick, but I wonder if they asked him questions anyway.

I turned to the front desk when I heard a boy yelling at the receptionist. It quieted just about everyone else in the hall down. His voice sounded familiar, and I was afraid to look up.

"Common lady get off the god damn phone!" He shouted, as the receptionist was just hanging up.

"Young man," the rather large black women said, "you're going to need to calm down. Now what is it that you need?"

"I NEED," he started impatiently, "to see Jackson Stuart. He's here; I know I checked every single hospital within spitting distance of here."

"Take a breath son, he's here." She said looking through her medical files.

As she said this he exhaled a lot of air, as well as some of his anger.

"What room?" He asked

"I can't let you see him unless you're a family member. He's in critical condition son; he isn't able to visit any of his buddies." Her tone was rude and condescending, and I thought Jake was going to burst, so I rushed over and pulled on his arm.

He was about to swat me away before he even looked at my face, I guess he thought it was some fan who wanted my autograph, but when I tugged again he turned to look at me.

"Look, kid I don't have time to sign any--" and then he saw me, and he pulled me in. Something he hadn't done in such a long time. Something he used to do, that made me fall in love with him.

"Are you ok Miley?" He asked

"Y-Yah" I stammered out, still in shock.

He took my arm, and we walked over to sit back in the chairs. Everyone had seemed to go back to their incessant talking; only now it didn't bother me, because I was one of them.

"What happened Miley? I just saw the police report today."

"How did you see our personal files?" I asked suspiciously. Is this how he knew everything about me? Is this how he knew about all the cutting incidences? He checks up on me?

"First of all, everything is in the news, so I went online to get the actual details."

"My police report is online!!" I said louder then I should have, attracting the attention of the hall once again.

"Not to the public eye, but you know me, I'm Jake Ryan. You of all people should know I have connections everywhere, especially in Malibu."

"So you check up on me." I said angrily.

"How else would I keep track of you?" he said as if it was a normal thing.

I sighed and turned away from him. I wasn't in the mood to argue with him, and I especially didn't want to fight, or wind up in the hospital again. I had too much else to think about, without his little drama on top of it.

We were silent for at least 5 minuets. I was lost in my thoughts, and he was reading a magazine. Although, I believe he was thinking too, because he hadn't even read past the first page.

"Miley, what happened?" He asked grabbing my shoulder so I would look at him. It didn't hurt, but I didn't like it when he made contact with me like that. It used to be loving, and now it just felt awkward, or that he was trying to make me fear him.

I was about to open my mouth, and finally say something, when I heard another familiar voice at the receptionists desk. He was also impatient with her.

"I need Jackson Stuart please!" He said for the second time when she hung up her phone. The calls she were making seemed more pleasure then business.

"Calm Down!" She said exasperated, "what is it with all of his little friends?!"

He rolled his eyes, as she continued.

"You can't see him yet, but he seems to have a little party going on over there." She pointed over at us with her long manicured fingers.

I stared at him and he stared back. When he slowly started to walk over, I felt Jake tense up. The receptionist, who I finally identified as Linda, went back to her interesting phone conversation.

He pulled up to a chair that was directly next to me. It was like a Miley sandwich. Nick on one side of me, and Jake on the other.

"Is everything ok Miley?" Nick asked concerned, completely ignoring Jake's existence.

I sighed. "No he's in critical condition. All I have gotten from the doctors is that he's stable, but in a coma. They don't even know how long he will be in it. He has too many injuries to be moved to a regular room. Not that they would move him anyway."

"I'm sorry Miley." They said at the exact same time, and then turned to glare at each other.

Great, more awkward moments. Just what I need right now.

As we sat there staring at the wall in front of us it occurred to me that this was the most civil conversation I have ever had with the two of them together. I was grateful for that.

It made me think about what Jackson said before. "Just break-up with him Miley." "He's not good enough for you, Miley." Well maybe he was right.

Maybe this was the time to do it. I mean, after all, Jake couldn't take anything else from me. He couldn't even hurt me because we were in a public place.

Just thinking about what I was about to do struck fear into my very core. I couldn't move, and just like so many times before, I was frozen.

"Jake," I whispered, "I need to talk to you." Normally, he wouldn't have heard me, but we were on such high alert, that anything would have triggered our attention.

"What is it?" He said concerned.

I considered doing it right here, in front of Nick, who was eagerly staring at me as well.

"I need to talk to you in private." I said throwing an apologetic look at Nick, who seemed hurt. If it was possible, Jake seemed even more smug, like he had won a secret war. Little did he know that he didn't win my heart, he never had it.

He got up and we walked over by the vending machine. Close enough to civilization, but far enough away to break it off bluntly.

"Jake" I said, adrenaline pumping through my veins, "I'm sorry, but I have to break up with you."

His smile wiped off of his face. "What did you say?"

I sighed, "It's over Jake. I'm sorry, but I can't handle it anymore."

"You can't HANDLE it ANYMORE?!" He said raising his voice in a sarcastic tone.

"Shhh" I begged, "Jake, I lost my brother, my dad, and everything I cared about. I can't keep putting myself through more pain."

"What about everything I did for you? What about Hannah Montanna." The last words he spit out like I curse. Throw gritted teeth, the words seeped out of his mouth.

"I would give up everything I ever got from you Jake. My career as Hannah, and everything else, to get my family back." I said it with a straight face, there was little pain in my heart.

"Baby, don't do this." He was still angry, yet he was begging.

"No, and now you can't even hurt me. IT'S OVER." I repeated. And then I started to walk, before I lost my confidence.

He grabbed my arm, which made me jump. "No baby, I still can. Maybe not now, but I'm never going to STOP, until I get my revenge on you." and then, for the first time, he walked away from me. I was unharmed physically, but mentally, I was unbalanced.

The tears started to form and dribble down my face. I needed to run. I just felt the need to run away from all of this. To get away from everyone, as I always did.

Nick saw me and stopped me. I thrashed in his arms, but he held me there.

"Please Let GO!!" I shouted. I was certain the nurse and all the other patients were now staring. I didn't care. I needed to leave, and be gone.

"Miley, calm down. Calm down baby please."

Eventually I lost all the energy I had. It was over. The fit was over. The need to run was over. The need to have Jake in my life was over. The need to be Hannah Montanna was over. The need to care was over. I felt like a zombie without all of those things weighing me down.

Nick would just hold me. I didn't need to tell him what happened with Jake, he just knew. He knew everything about me, and he still cared about me. I tried pushing him away, but I could no longer stand it. He was in it for the long run, and I needed him.

We sat in the waiting room. Nothing else needed to happen.


	9. Chapter 9:i was scared, once again

Chapter 9: I was scared, once again

We still sat in the waiting room, Nick and I. I had the option of going home last night, but I turned it down. There was nothing appealing to me about going to an empty home. Besides, no one had even tidied up. I'm sure there was still blood on the floor. Unless the cops and investigators cleaned it up.

I had several detectives try to talk to me, but I barley gave them any information. They even questioned Nick. I'm sure he was compliant. I just couldn't talk to them. I couldn't talk about the situation with my family, especially since the future for me was still so undecided.

I wondered how this had happened. How did this even happen? I used to be the troubled kid, but now I didn't even get a chance to be. Besides, with Jake out of my life, I had no connections.

I had to admit, I sometimes wished I didn't break up with him, so I could leave this cold place, go back to the way things were, use my old methods of getting rid pain. Then I remembered how far I had come. That I was finally where I wanted to be with Nick. Plus, I certainly didn't want to be in the hospital like the rest of my family.

Nick had fallen asleep next to me. The clock on the wall next to me said it was about 5:45 AM. Nick and I were both lying on the couch.

Looking at the time made me wonder why I was curious what the time was. I had no idea what the date was. Some day in June I'm guessing. So, why was I so interested in what time of day it was. I was so unsure of everything, even the simplest of things.

I had a lot of time to think about everything. I especially thought about Lilly and Oliver. My best friends that I haven't seen in forever. It made me reflect a lot on myself and why I pushed them away so much. It started with Jake, and Hannah, but then it turned into something else all together. Was I ashamed of having them in my home? With my family? With me, because I was such a screw up? I didn't know. For some reason, more then ever before, I really wanted my old life back. I wanted things to go back to the way things were. I had the urge to get up from this couch right now and call them up on the hospital phone.

They would never want to talk to me though. Never again. Not after I ignored them, and treated them badly. When Jake was my world, and I was into the whole party drug scene, they tried to pull me away from it all. All I did was embarrass them in front of everyone. I yelled at them, and then we were over. It was because of me.

The nurse's phone started to ring on her desk. When it rang for the third time I looked up. For the 2 and a half days I was there she never let it go past the first ring.

She wasn't at her desk. Eventually, the phone stopped the noise, and things went back to silence. There was only one other person in the waiting room besides Nick and I. It was some creepy lady at the end of the hall. She almost looked like she was sleeping sitting up. I guess I shouldn't be one to judge.

Mentally, I was tired, but physically, I really needed to get up. So I took Nicks arm off of my waist and I sat up. My head was spinning, but I continued to stand.

At first, I was just going to go to the vending machine just to get a snack, but I passed that lady in the chair again. I stopped right in front of her, and stared right at her. I realized she was fully awake. Her head was just down because she was crying. She probably saw me standing there, but she didn't say a thing. For some reason, I couldn't move. I was memorized with this Lady. Why was she sitting here crying? What was her life story? Could it possibly be worse then everything in my life?

"What do you want?" a voice asked me. I had no idea who said it, because no body was around, and then I realized it had to have been the crying women.

"I said what do you want?" This time she looked up at me. Her eyes were puffy and red. When she spoke to me, she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Um, nothing." I said unsure of what to say.

"Why are you just standing there then?" She said, venom in her voice.

"Well…." I was wondering if this was the time to be bold or not, "Well, to be frank, I was wondering why you were crying."

She sniffled. I thought she was going to be insulted, but instead she looked back down and started crying. I was going to apologize and walk away, but then she started to speak.

"M-My husband," she sniffled once again, "H-He raped my daughter."

I sucked in air as she said that. I automatically went next to her and tried to comfort her.

"I knew he was physically abusive, because he would hit me all the time, but I thought he loved us. I really thought her did." She started bawling, I stayed silent.

"She's dead now, you know. He killed her, after she went through all that. I couldn't believe it. I just wanted to die. I wish I could have killed him."

She spoke with such anger, more anger then I even had. This was a woman who was in the same spot as me. I wish I could have said something more encouraging to her. Instead I just answered with "Yes, I know what you mean" and "Uh-huh."

I told her what happened to me in my life. She was at least 10 years older then me, so possibly 25. I didn't know this lady, yet I was telling her more then I ever told my family, Jake, my friends, and all the shrinks I have ever had put together.

Sometime between my story the nurse came back. When we were sharing our stories, she would look up at us. I heard Nick stir and wake up when I was finishing up. The doctor came up to the women, whose name I never got, and they walked off. I'm guessing to discuss her daughter. Then I walked over to where Nick was sitting, sat down, and leaned on his shoulder. No questions asked.

I found myself praying to God, I have no idea how many hours. I prayed for Jackson, and I prayed for my old life back. I knew that a statement like that was ridiculous, but from what I heard about God from Oliver, he didn't judge you.

Oh great, Oliver again. I missed the times Lilly and I would make fun of him because he had to go to church with his mom. Ever since his parents divorce, she made him go to Church every Sunday morning. I guess she became a very devoted Catholic.

I can't say I enjoyed him being religious, because he could never do anything on Sunday, even if we had a project we had to do. I did pick up a few things go. On the off chance we would talk about it, he told me about God. I never "officially" prayed in church or anything, but he told me that it didn't matter. He said you could pray to God at any time.

I found myself only praying to God when I felt hopeless. Lately, it happened to be a lot. When Jake was in the middle of his "process", when daddy was hurting Jackson, when everything fell apart with me, I would pray to him. In a sort of hopeless way. I kept asking him to save me, to help me.

I always wondered if he ever did. I mean, maybe someone WAS my savior. Was it Nick? I'm so unsure. Nick saved me from rock bottom that's for sure, but was it an answer from God? Sometimes, these thoughts were a blessing, but the uncertainty right now felt like a burden.

I was about to move away from Nick's loving embrace so I could go walk around, but before I could even pull his arm away, a doctor came up to me.

"Hello. Ms. Stuart?" I looked up, and he was staring right at me. Nick shuttered awake at his voice as well.

"Um, yes, it's Miley," I corrected him. This wasn't Jackson's usual doctor.

"Well, I have come to talk to you about your dad's condition."

I felt Nick's body tense up. He moved his arm in a way that was telling me to calm down.

"I don't want to hear ANYTHING about that man." I said harshly. Nick patting my hand soothingly, once again a sign for me to calm down, but I didn't comply.

"Yes, the nurse informed us, but we are obligated to tell someone in the family about his condition. Since you have no relatives even remotely in the area we have to inform you."

"That's crap; I have never heard that before!" I yelled. Even Nick seemed uncertain.

"That is not a law, and besides, his family is flying down today." Nick seemed so sure. In fact, I didn't even know his family was coming down. He knew more then I did about my life. It doesn't even matter though; I don't want anything to do with my dad's side of the family. Uncle Earl was crazy, and encouraged my dad's violent behavior, just like my grandpa. My cousin was insane, and my grandma was ridiculously oblivious. She just didn't want to listen, to stir anything up.

The doctor sighed. "Alright kids, the truth is, your father is speaking coherently, and in many ways back to normal, but he wishes to speak to you Miley."

"Over my dead BODY!" I shouted. The 5 new people in the waiting room looked up, the nurses already seemed accustomed to my shouting.

"We all thought so, but he insisted you at least know why he did what he did. Now it doesn't excuse it Miley, and he is still going to go away for a long time, but he is going to go into a mental ward until he gets better, which he will."

"You are going to let him back on the streets?! He almost murdered my brother and me and he is going back on the streets?"

The doctor who was now getting annoyed with me answered, "well maybe if you testified in court, or even talked to a detective, you could change that."

Nick stood up, insulted; I was to upset to do anything.

"Now see here, do NOT talk to my girlfriend like that. Please, just tell us what we have to know, and then NEVER bother us again."

The doctor seemed apologetic, but I wasn't buying it. No longer was I going to give anyone a chance.

"Right," He repeated several times looking down from his chart.

"Well your dad has a psychological disorder called Schizophrenia."

"W-What." I said stunned.

"Yes, it's a dieses that affects the mind. Often it can make you have split personalities, and even believe you are 2 completely different people. Sometimes these people can influence your decisions, making the "real person" if you will, feel like the "fake person" is talking to them." I hated his use of quotation marks.

"We are away of what the dieses involves." Nick said, my face was blatantly upset.

"Yes, well your father was diagnosed with that, as well as many other mental dieses that may have strengthened the schizophrenia."

I felt myself getting worked up, and yet I felt numb. I couldn't understand how I could feel anything for that man.

"He has a very rare case, and we aren't sure if he will ever fully recover, but it is possible. If he can learn to live with it, and take medications, and have a lot of counseling, we think he will be fine. He will be back to the father you used to know, we hope."

"Ha, well that's great, but I never want to see him again." I felt the cool tears on my hot cheeks, "so I understand why he hurt Jackson so much, but it doesn't make it right. Now I have to watch my brother suffer. I don't know if he will ever be ok, so tell him I'm sorry," I stopped, "no, tell him I'm not sorry! Tell him that it sucks that he is sick, and I wish so fucking much that he wasn't, because then maybe all of this could have been avoided, but that I can't forgive him for almost killing my brother and I. I will NEVER forgive him, because I can't."

The doctor nodded, as if he was expecting this answer.

"Well be sure to tell the detectives the whole story." By now I was all worked up, and Nick was no longer trying to stop me. The doctor walked away, but lucky me, Detectives showed up a few minuets later. I never stopped crying.

"What do you people want from me?" I whispered violently with my head in my hands. Nick was rubbing my back soothingly, at a loss of what to say. As I would be.

"Ma'am, we are really sorry to cause you anymore pain, but if you want your father to go to jail, you are going to have to answer questions for us. We need it."

I looked up. "Okay," I answered with a sniffle, "Okay I will tell you whatever you need to know, as long as I never have to see that awful man again."

They started questioning, and I answered, sometimes as full as I could, and sometimes not. Sometimes, I just really couldn't finish what I wanted to say, it hurt too much.

They asked me about my dad first, if he was abusive to me and my brother before. I told them our whole lives. I said he barley ever hurt me physically, but Jackson was always getting hurt. They asked me so many more questions like that. It eventually led to more detailed questions, like where I think he got the gun, what EXACTLY he said, and more. It didn't help that we were in a dark cold room, and I was surrounded my tapes, video cameras, and 4 detectives. Nick was somewhere outside, I'm sure watching, I insisted that he be there when I got out. I wanted him to hear everything anyway.

When the released me, they said they might need me to testify.

"What? You mean get up on the stand?" I asked terrified. I first looked at the harsh 50 year old male detective named Malcolm, and then I looked to the only women in the room, her name was Detective Miranda. She told me that I would probably have to, but I wouldn't have to stay the whole time. They told me it was the only way to ensure that he would eventually be put behind bars.

Even then it wasn't certain. Even then he could pull the psycho card and just go to a physc ward for a long time, which isn't jail, but either way he would never be near me again, as long as I testified in court.

I agreed, and then it was done. Nick hugged me, and we walked out. We caught a cab back to the hospital; we sat back in our usual chairs in the waiting room. We were silent. I was scared, once again.


	10. Chapter 10: The justice

Authors Note: Hey sorry for the short chapter, but it's FULL of emotion! Thanks for all my loyal readers and commenter's. I can always use more reviews! Thanks to everyone! I love love love you all! Tell me if you want a certain thing to happen, you never know I might put it in! Ok, once again sorry about the short chapter! And I'm sorry about spelling mistakes, I'm prone to them. They bug me too! Bare with me though! Once again thank you all!

Chapter 10: The Justice

Being in court was the worst experience of my life. The lawyer told me before I hit the stand to just look at him, even when I was being questioned by my dad's lawyer. I couldn't help myself; I looked over at my dad several times. His face was sad, but also kind of sour looking. Almost like he was surprised I was on the stand.

I did fine with the stuff I had practices with mine and Jackson's Lawyer, but when dad's lawyer came up I wasn't prepared for some of his questions. He tried to turn everything around on Jackson and I. He made things sound like we were asking to be killed. It made me want to cry and scream. I just wanted to shout at that lawyer, tell him he didn't know what the hell he was talking about, to tell my story to the most detailed potential.

I was tearing up with each of his questions. When I found myself unable to answer even the judge got annoyed with me. I looked over at my father, who was smug, almost laughing. No longer was I afraid, like so many times before with my father, I was enraged. I looked for the opportunity to tell my whole story, and when he left a question that needed a long answer I took it.

"Look," I said still tearing up, but out of anger. "You don't even know what he did to Jackson!" My voice was rising with each sentence, "I watched him hurt my brother every day! Every single day I would watch my dad go crazy. Jackson didn't do anything! He didn't deserve it! When I heard him running through the hall last week, I thought it was like all the other times. When I went to check on Jackson later he was BLEEDING and crumpled on the floor in pain! He looked dead, I thought he was! I THOUGHT MY BROTHER WAS DEAD! He didn't do anything!! Then my father tries to shoot me, and he shoots my brother!! MY BROTHER! How dare you try to turn this around, HOW DARE YOU?" I was standing up, yelling at the top of my lungs. I saw people's faces, shocked. Malma was out there crying.

The judge told me to calm down and sit back down, I did hastily. I didn't care that I was in trouble with anyone, I had to let that out, it was killing me.

The lawyer stood there, asked me 2 more insignificant questions and left with a "no further questions your honor." Even he looked stunned.

I was allowed to leave the court room. For a minuet I was looking around, and trying to find a family member to comfort me. When I realized I didn't have any, I felt alone and empty. Then the trial went to a recess, the answer was going to be given the next day. I wasn't sure if I wanted to come.

I walked outside of the courtroom feeling helpless. I was just going to catch a cab back to the hospital where I thought Nick still stayed, but instead he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. He had flowers in his hand. I just started to sob, like I had already started to on the stand. He cared, he cared about me, and he was there. He was there when I couldn't count on anyone else to be.

We simply stood there for awhile; I didn't keep track of the time. Eventually, we both felt ready enough to call a cab, and once again took the long ride back to the hospital. I felt less empty though, less numb. For some reason, letting all that out, having Nick there to support me, it all made since to me. It was like I really was supposed to be there.

Now that my dad was taken care of, there was just Jackson. He was the most important to me. I would trade his survival for my dad's justice, for breaking up with an abusive boyfriend, and even for having Nick in my life. Jackson was so important to me. We didn't always get along, but I always loved him. I always had a close bond with him, because often he never had anyone else. He was never allowed to have friends, because when they got to close to start to wonder about him, he had to get new ones.

I had Nick, but he didn't have anyone. Well, that's not true. We have each other. Now that he was my only family member I will ever choose to be in contact with (or that's still alive) I really needed him. It may be selfish, but I needed him in my life. I hope he needs me too.

I spent another cold night at the hospital, but it didn't seem so cold with Nick beside me. Sometimes I would even say what I was thinking to him. Occasionally, it would have to do with my dad or Jackson, but normally it was just stupid random stuff. Sometimes it was politics, sometimes random stuff going on in the hospital. It helped, talking to him always helped. The best part was he was interested, and egar to answer me.

"Hey Nick?" I asked at possibly 1 in the morning, "Shouldn't you be with your family right now? I mean you have only been home once or twice. We have been here for 5 days."

He chuckled, it sounded like he was wondering when I was going to realize his constant presence. "My parents are going to be gone all week, plus they know about the whole situation with you dad." I shot him a look and he was quick to reply with a "they saw it in the newspaper."

I nodded, "what about your brothers?"

"They are at home, waiting for me whenever I get there. It is summer vacation now you know. Finals were last week." I started freaking out. I couldn't believe it was already summer, plus I MISSED FINALS! He always had an answer, "Your teachers said you could make it up. You can just take it with me sometime this summer during home school, since I missed mine too. Don't worry baby I've got your back."

And with that I fell asleep. I was perfectly content and happy. I really did love him, I realized that he was so important in my life, I realized I loved him.


	11. Chapter 11: I just want to be loved

Chapter 11: I just want to be loved

The next few days in the hospital were no different from the ones before the trial. I was having sleepless nights, and grouchy. Jackson was still in Critical Condition with no change. There were still no final results on what dad's sentencing is and on top of all that Nick was starting to strain from his family. I felt bad about this most of all, because it was all my fault.

I found out over those next couple days that his parents completely disapproved of him not going home to sleep, and not visiting his family while he actually had the chance. His brothers were mad at him too because he wouldn't sign onto any movies or deals that would involve him to be away over the summer. Since they wanted the Jonas BROTHERS and not just Kevin and Joe, it kind of sqrewed them over too. I felt so bad.

"Kevin, please go stay at home for awhile and make things right with your family." I begged, "I don't want to be the reason to tear you guys apart."

He always got so mad whenever I would bring it up, "Miles how many times to I have to tell you before you understand?" He said moving me so that I was sitting and looking into his eyes, "I love my family, but I love you too, and right now you need me a hell of a lot more then they do!" I nodded, but it only made me feel worse, even though technically it wasn't my fault this whole thing happened.

Or was it? I was starting to believe that it was my fault. I mean, I was the one who was getting dad so crazy. I was the cutter, the depressed kid, the one who dad couldn't touch. So he hurt Jackson instead, and I was too busy worrying about me to do anything about it. I was a bad daughter, sister, friend, girlfriend, and everything else.

Nick's phone started to ring, but after looking at the caller ID he didn't pick up. I stared at him confused, it was probably his family calling again, but this was the first time he ignored them. He tried talking to them every day.

"Who is it?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't get mad at me for asking. I didn't like when he was mad, it reminded me of Jake, even though I knew Nick would never hurt me.

He looked at me again with a smile on his face, which baffled me even more. After his extremely long hiatus he answered me with a "oh just someone."

I stared him down in disbelief. He might not always immediately go right out and tell me something, but he never blatantly tried to hide something from me. It made me nerves, was it a surprise? Something good something bad? He KNEW I hated surprises……..

"Nick, if it was your family please call them back," He sighed, I was starting to push his buttons with that whole thing but him going home once a night per week was not enough. I don't care what he says; it's obvious they need him too.

"Baby it was my manager, and I don't feel like yelling this early in the morning."

"What time is it?" I asked, I thought it was at least 7 A.M.

"It's about 4." He said casually

"WHAT!?" I said jumping out of my chair. My back cracked though, and it landed me right back onto the uncomfortable sofa. Nick got nerves, and was about to call a nurse, despite me telling him I was fine. Either way, he got a nurse to get me some pain medicine.

"How could it be that early in the morning?" I asked confused, "It's like I have no sense of time anymore!" I wasn't sure why I was so freaked out, I probably just fell asleep for a few hours, but I didn't like the feeling of missing gaps of time.

"You're just stressed out Miles, don't have a cow. I think you need to go home and take a shower or something. Sleep in your own bed for a night. Nothing is going to happen for one day. Maybe you should try talking to Emily and Oliver."

I had forgotten about my old friends. Well, I always used to think about them, but after everything that happened with my family I only thought about the once or twice. Mostly asking myself why they haven't come to see me. It was all over the news after all.

"They don't want to see me" I said tipping my head forward and putting both elbows on my knees. "They have hated me ever since everything happened with Jake."

Just hearing his name made him tense up. Hearing everything I said about Jake to the detectives made him really nerves and angry. That might be the reason he hardly ever leaves me alone.

"Why don't you try calling and straightening it out? Miley, you are a different person now. You are better now."

"What do you mean 'better now'" I said angrily.

"Miles, I'm not taking it back. You were a wreck baby. No one knew what to do, we all feared for you. Before that douche bag, you would never even think about hurting yourself. You loved life! He ruined yours for a long time, but now you can go back to normal."

Even though I knew he was right, there was something about it that made his statement seem very condescending. Plus, I didn't like people knowing about what happened when I was with Jake. I hated that he thought of me as changing back just because Jake is gone.

"Jake wasn't my only problem," I said harshly, "I'm never going to be that same Miley again Nick don't you understand that? I'm ashamed of what I did to cause some of this, but I don't exactly like being reminded of it from you. No offence, but you have no idea what I went through. You don't have a right to judge me."

"I wasn't judging you," he said defensively, "I was just trying to help you Miles, no one can do something like this on their own. The only one you have let it is me, you won't talk to anyone else. I just wanted you to see your old friends again."

"Well, you didn't have to do it in such a rude way Nick!" I started yelling, although I'm not really sure why. "You have problems too you know!"

"Oh really I have problems?" He said sarcastically.

"Yes you do! So you shouldn't judge me! I will make up with Oliver and Lilly when I am ready, and that's none of your business. God Nick, sometimes you are so like Jake!!" I shouted everything at him. Everything I said I didn't really mean.

He stared at me for a moment. He was obviously hurt. Then he nodded three small nods. He bit his lower lip, and then stood up so he was level with me. Calmly he stated "fine Miley, if I'm that bad of a person, you obviously don't need me around here." Then he picked up his bag and walked down the hall.

No! I wanted to shout. "DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!!" I cried when I knew he couldn't hear me. I was stronger then that.

I didn't want him to leave me, but I didn't want to be reminded of those horrible times. How could he have even brought them up?

I hoped he went home to his family, and that he would come back tomorrow. He didn't show up like I though he would. I waited 2 days for him, and then I figured he wasn't coming back. So I went off to look for Lilly and Oliver.

I ruined a perfectly good relationship, as always. He was right about something though, I needed to make up with my friends. I needed to fill that whole we tore apart. Maybe then, I could go to Nick, and I wished he would still love me.

I wasn't the same Miley I used to be, and I wasn't the Miley before that either. I was a new girl, a girl who didn't want to make any more mistakes. "I just want to be loved."


	12. Chapter 12: they were much much worse

Chapter 12: They were much much worse

I figured if I left the hospital for a few hours everything would be ok. After all, the hospital has my number and everything. Plus, I needed to get out for awhile. I was determined to go find Lilly and Oliver. Since they weren't in school they were either t each others houses or at the beach. The latest rumor was that they were together, it wouldn't surprise me, I just don't want to walk in on anything. That would be particularly disgusting.

Oliver's home was 5 minuets away from the hospital which is 5 minuets away from Lilly's house, which is 5 minuets away from my house, which is less then a minuet away from the beach. It's a good thing we had lived so close together. Right now, I wish I had Lilly's skateboard. Or even knew how to skateboard. I wonder if Lilly still did skateboard?…. We haven't spoken in over a year.

Oliver's house looked rather vacant, but there was a car in the driveway, so hopefully someone was home. I walked up the steps and onto the patio, avoiding loose boards and collapsing ones. I was surprised I still remembered how to step. I always wondered why they never got it fixed. I think it must have been to keep trespassers away from their home.

I knocked loudly on the door, instead of ringing the doorbell, which I knew didn't work. Oliver's dad was never home, and I doubt his mom was physical labor friendly, so they probably never got around to it. They never had as much money as Lilly or I had, but they were above middle class.

Oliver's older brother answered the door. He was supposed to be away at college, so I was surprised to see him. Then I remembered it was probably his summer break too. I bet he has to come home and get a Job to pay for his education, because I recall Oliver telling me his mom wouldn't pay past his sophomore year at a university.

"Can I help you with something?" the big man said from the door. I didn't see his whole body, but he was defiantly tall and muscular. I recall him being a football player in high school, but I wonder how he stayed so toned. He wasn't exactly a hottie, but he was good looking.

"Oh, um, hi I'm Miley." I said casually, hoping he would remember me.

He pondered that for a moment. He probably wanted me to continue talking, but I waited to see if he made any indication that he knew me. It didn't seem promising until he gasped, "Oh right his little singing friend."

I nodded. He didn't know about me being Hannah Montana, but I think he must have heard me sing somewhere. I guess it wouldn't matter if me knew as Hannah or not, because my career was pretty much over. After all this, I don't know if I could ever go back.

"That's me," I said, "so is Oliver around?" I asked trying to peak inside, but he was too big.

"Nah he's not. He went off with Lilly somewhere I think. I don't know where they are going though. Can I get back to my game?"

"Oh uh yah," I said embarrassed, "Sorry."

He nodded and mumbled something along the lines of "ok mhm," and closed the door while I was still facing him. Sometimes I wish Jake were here, because he would show him how to treat me. Then again, I would never ever want Jake around me again, so I completely take that back.

I walked to Lilly's house with the same kind of thing happening. Her mom was there and she looked extremely tired. Lilly let it slip to me once that her mom has to work 3 jobs just to pay for her dad's addiction. She said half the time he isn't even home. That's how Lilly preferred it though. They were pretty wealthy through inheritance, but Lilly said her mom promised that money was for a beautiful house, and for Lilly to have a nice healthy life. The only money they spend on drug money was hard earned cash. Doesn't really make it better, but at least Lilly is set for life.

Lilly's mom mentioned something that she and Oliver went to the beach. I figured, but I was glad she confirmed it because I was starting to get tired and nerves about Jackson. I really wanted to go back to the hospital.

I walked as fast as I could to the beach. I past my own house on the way, and froze. There was still police tape everywhere. I don't know why, if there investigation was done, but it was certainly there.

No cop cars were around so after I talked to Lily and Oliver; I really wanted to go back. I hurried to the beach and frantically started calling their names. Rico, Jackson's old boss, told me where there were. He never was the same after he found out Jackson was in the hospital. I had a feeling he would never give my brother or I grief again.

They were actually down by the beach. I saw their surf boards sticking up in the sand and they just shared a kiss. It looked like the were about to get up again, when I came over.

"Hi guys!" I said running over to them, "its Miley, can I talk to you guys for a minuet?"

They stared at me for a second, and I could tell they were trying to size me up. Caught in the middle of feeling sorry for me, and being freaking pissed at me. I wonder if they think I got what I deserved. I wonder if they still hated me.

"Yah I guess." Oliver said, unenthusiastically. He and Lilly went and sat back down on their beach blankets, and left me a little spot too so I could talk.

"Ok here it is you guys. This is really hard for me to say, so I'm just going to come right out and say it." I sighed, "I need you guys in my life. I'm so sorry about everything. Jake is out of my life for good. I can promise you that." I went on a little bit more about how Jackson was in the hospital, and I even talked a little bit about Nick.

They listened intently. Sometimes they rolled their eyes, sometimes they contemplated while staring at the water. Sometimes they smiled at my stupid southern jokes. The connection wasn't all gone. I wondered what I needed to do to win it back.

When I was done there was a long pause. We sat staring at each other, and then Lilly spoke up.

"You really hurt us Miley, you know? I'm sorry your life is so rocky right now, but I don't know if I can trust you. I want to, but I don't know if I can. It's going to take some time." I nodded. That was fair enough. I couldn't say I wasn't upset that she didn't accept my apology right away though.

"Well," Oliver cut in, "I forgive you Miley. It's going to take a long time for us to be friends again. But I forgive you. If I can help you, just let me know."

I nodded, that was the best I could have hoped for. I waited on their blanket for a minuet to see if there was more to be said, but then they told me they were going to go surfing.

"You guys want to meet up later or something?" I asked, hoping they wouldn't shoot me down.

They looked at each other then back at me, and laughed a little. Then Lilly nodded. "Yah, maybe later. We will give you a call."

They went out to the Ocean smiling, and I left the beach smiling, but I wasn't smiling when I was staring down my house. I really wanted to go in and pick a few things up. So far the clothes I have worn have been repeated from wall-mart. I was afraid to go in though.

I felt confident though. I knew I could do it. After all, I just did what I thought was impossible. Maybe my life was turning around? Maybe it wasn't, but either way I was running on adrenaline just thinking about going in. That's what made me do it.

I ran to the deck before anyone could see me, and I opened the door with a key I still had. It looked like someone tried to break in, but I'm sure an alarm went off before they even had a chance. We were defiantly protected from the outside world when we lived here. Only, it wasn't the outside we were afraid of.

I slowly walked in, being careful so as not to slam the door behind me. It looked like the lights and plumbing still worked, which was weird at first, but then I remembered it's only been about a week and a half, and the bills don't come until the end of the month.

I didn't walk into the living room, I didn't think I could bare seeing the crime scene, so I ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and turning on the hall lights as I went.

I passed Jackson's room, with broken hinges and a door lying face down in his room. There was still blood on his carpet. I thought I was going to be sick, so I ran away from it. Unfortunately that led me to my dad's room.

After my mom died we were never allowed to go in there. I never knew why. He became unattached to us after that. She died in a car accident when I was really little. I wonder if he ever hit her. I got enough courage to walk into his room.

It was a mess, just like I thought it would be. His bed wasn't made and there were bear and vodka bottles all over the floor. I'm sure he probably had a stash in his bathroom. Sure enough, when I walked in, he had a mini fringe full of alcohol. There was blood stains in his bathroom, I wonder if he ever took Jackson in there.

His room made me scared. The only thing I saw that was clean was the desk in the corner. I think it used to be my moms desk because it was full of pictures of her. I walked over to it, really wishing my mother had been here for this, for everything. She could have stopped him.

I sat down at the chair and looked at his pictures for awhile. Then I decided to look in some of the doors, which I was sure was just as neat as the desk. Mom was definitely more organized then dad.

The first drawer was full of cards. Most of them 'get well' and 'I'm sorry for your loss' cards. He must have added those to the drawer after she died.

I took them all out and read through about half of them, when I had a weird feeling to go back and look in the drawer. I peaked back in, and sure enough, and the back of the drawer, there was a key. I had no idea what to, but I decided I was going to keep it, so I put it in my pocket. Then I put all the cards back into their places.

I opened the next drawer which was full of what looked like jewelry. I took out the box that held all of it, and I was in awe. She only had one small box, which she had her jewels in. These looked precious. The were labeled diamonds, and there was a lock on it, but the key wasn't for it. Plus, it was already unlocked.

I wondered if my father knew that was there. I figured he must have because he went through these drawers before, had he not?

I figured there would be more jewelry then that so I looked back in the drawer but there was nothing. There was a USB drive, which I figured must have been some special pictures of the family or something, so I took that too.

On the other side the top drawer was locked so I moved the the bottom which was locked as well. I tried the keys in both locks but they only opened the bottom cupboard. I opened it up, and the only thing in it was a video camera. Had she caught something she didn't want anyone to see? How did my dad not know about this unless it was his?

I tried hard to open the other drawer, but it wouldn't budge so I decided I would go back to it, after going to my room and finding some clothes. I took a big bag and I packed everything I could get my hands on in that cupboard. The cards, the jewels, the camera, the flash drive, and the key, just in case it opened something else.

I packed my clothes in a separate bag along with all the plugs I needed for my laptop, I-pod, cell phone, and some of Jackson's things. I also put some energy bars and a few waters in there, just because it felt like the right thing to do. I was tired of cafeteria food.

I went and sat on my bed with my laptop, flash drive, and Video camera. I decided to look at the pictures first. They weren't exactly what I had expected…. No they were much much worse.


	13. Chapter 13: like my mother

Chapter 13: Like my mother

The pictures awaited patiently in front of me. It was hard for me to stomach what I saw.

It was mostly pictures of mom, but she wasn't herself. Sometimes in the pictures she was bruised and sometimes she had cuts on her arms, but not self inflicted ones. Some pictures showed her face, and then they did, she looked so dead inside. She looked how I felt. 

Dad was only in one of the pictures, but he was a blur. Now I could see why she locked this away. It was proof that someone was abusing her. Who's the abuser in this house? My father, that's who. I thought it was because of mom's death that he snapped and went off on Jackson, but I guess not.

I couldn't stand looking at the photos of her private areas. I saw a few and I had to close out of all the pictures, they were just too horrifying. It looks like dad didn't just beat her up, he raped her too. Is that rape though when you're married?

I took a breath, and realized I had been holding it in the whole time. Somewhere between the 40th and 50th picture I started crying. The pictures went past 100. I felt like I was going to be sick. 

I went to lay my head down on my pillow for a minuet, but as soon as I did, the video camera came into view. It immediately perched me back up. I wondered if I should watch this video. If it was as bad as the pictures, did I really want to know? I was afraid, but I picked it up anyway. 

"If this evidence will put my dad in jail, then I'm going to do everything I can." I thought.

It took me a minuet to figure out all the buttons. When I finally got it to rewind all the way and all the buttons in the right spots I pressed the play button. I didn't want to watch, but I knew I had to. 

The video started with my mom crying, she wasn't the one holding the camera though, because she was sitting in a chair. Maybe my dad was filming. What was so awful? 

Her voice came on and she sniffled, "Hi, uh this is Jackson and Miley's mom and Billy Rays wife, but soon I wont be a Stuart anymore, I will be with God." already I was tensing up, and so was she. Sometimes it was hard to understand what she was saying because she was crying so badly. 

"I've just taken pills and alcohol and now I'm going to go for a drive. I shouldn't but I can't be here anymore. I'm not going to stand around and wait for Billy Ray to kill me. Please, keep my children safe, whoever is watching this. I love those kids, but I can't be here anymore. I no longer wish to live. Billy said he was going to get his gun anyway, meaning he probably wants to shoot me. He will never calm down, that's why I need to…." but she was cut off by a car screeching into the driveway. 

She hurriedly stood up and put the chair away, she was now going for the video camera (which I guess she must have put on its tripod) but before she could get there my father came bursting through the door. He was slurring his words, so even when he was off camera you could tell he was drunk, and then I heard a gun shot, and I saw a blur across the screen, two more gun shots my mom screamed, but slammed the door and left. She was obviously shot somewhere, but she kept running. My dad tried to follow her, I could tell by his blur running to the door. Then there was a huge crash and all the lights went out. The camera was still on, but you couldn't see anything. 

Jackson came down the stairs, because he was yelling at me to stay in my room. I made no noise. He must have only been like 13 when all of this happened. I bet you he heard all the gunshots, but was afraid to leave his room until the power went out. 

On his way to investigate he tripped over the camera and screamed "fuck" at the top of his lungs. He grabbed, what was a foreign object to him, and took it with him outside into the sunrise. Luckily the camera was still on, so when he walked outside, you saw that my mom's car just ran into a telephone pole. My dad was over there crying his eyes out, and Jackson ran over too. 

"What is that?" Dad yelled at Jackson a second before the paramedics arrived. He didn't even care about mom at that moment; he just wanted to make sure his attempted murder wasn't caught on tape. 

"I don't know I tripped over it." Jackson said, being honest and now pointing it down to the ground so I couldn't see anything. Then my dad slapped the camera away from him, and everything went blank. 

"All these years." I said to myself, "and I never suspected that he could be the reason for mom's death." I cried even more now. I thought about why she would ever even try to leave us when dad was there. Would she think a court would get a hold of this tape magically? My dad sure as hell wasn't going to let anyone know about it. He was probably the one to lock it up, after watching it. 

He's crazy. One minuet he attempts to kill my mother, and the next minuet he is beating Jackson up because he was so devastated that she had died. 

There was a noise downstairs, and I didn't have much time. I grabbed everything I had packed, and climbed down from my deck and walked back to the hospital. By now it was almost night time, and I needed some alone time by myself. I walked as slow as possible. I went even slower because my heavy bags were weighing me down. 

Who could I talk to about this? Do I call detectives? Nick would know what to do, but he hasn't answered any of my calls all day. He hates me now. The one good thing in my life is gone. 

I was just about to the hospital when I realized that my dad had never laid a hand on me until he was about to shoot me. Just like he did with mom (except he beat her like he did Jackson). It all made sense now. He was afraid I would turn out like her, like my mother.


	14. Chapter 14: the perfect life

**Authors Note: Hey ya'll! Sorry I haven't updated before these past 3 chapters, I have just been so busy. I have been sick all week so that's why I had so much time to write. Anyway the stories or for the readers as well as my self. Sorry if there are spelling mistakes, but please no Flames. Thanks to all you loyal readers. Tell me if there is something you would like to see in the story. Thanks **

**Chapter 14: The perfect life**

**I was so confused. I didn't completely understand the situation; because I was too busy trying to think of something else. Since I was almost to Nick's house, I decided to focus on what I was going to say to say to him. Should I ask for forgiveness? Or should I just jump right into what I saw? I was new at making up with people, because I never had to do it with Jake. Jake and I would just get in a fight, he would beat me up, and later he would pretend like none of it happened. **

**For once I was actually glad Jake was on my mind. Everything that happened with him seemed like a day at the beach compared to everything else going on. I wonder where he is now. He must have gone back to L.A. for Zombie high. **

**I was calm by the time I got to the Jonas' doorstep. More like numb actually, I couldn't feel anything. All emotion was gone, because I was so focused on Nick's face in my mind. **

**I knocked on the door, and for a while nobody answered, so I rang the doorbell. As soon as I was going to walk away I heard someone running down the stairs. It was Mr. Jonas who opened the door. Therefore, I was a little bit shocked to see him. I just froze up, my mouth hanging open. **

"**Hello Miley," He said without enthusiasm, "can I help you with something?" **

"**Oh um," I stuttered, "Well I was looking for Nick." **

"**Look Miley," He started with a tone that I knew wasn't going to end well, "Nick has spent enough time with you at that hospital. You really hurt him. He isn't 18 yet so he still lives under this roof. I just don't think spending so much time with you is such a good idea." **

**Once again I was speechless; I would have started crying if my brain could actually comprehend what was happening. **

"**Miley," He went on, "It's not that we don't care about you. Our sympathies go out to you and your family. We just don't want Nick to get caught up in all the issues. He needs to focus on his career. Do you understand Miley?" **

**I didn't need my brain to know what I was being insulted. Tears were streaming my hot face, which was red from embarrassment. I have him a nod and I turned off his deck to walk away. It was hard to make my feet move, so getting away from Nick's house and his stupid family was really hard to do. **

**I heard him close the door slowly, and then I was alone. I knew he wasn't look out at me. I know Mr. Jonas was glad I was gone. He didn't care about me. He didn't care about anything but the amount of money his son is making. It made me sick. **

**I walked back to the hospital. Like in a bad romantic comedy it started to rain. I was drenched and I liked it. I wanted to be miserable. There was no reason to be happy anymore. I didn't have Nick, I didn't have my family, and I pretty much had no friends. I didn't even have Jake anymore. At least he was a companion. I knew he wouldn't leave me alone here. **

**I walked back into the hospital and took the elevator to my floor. I didn't check back into the hospital, and I didn't go and see how Jackson did today, I just went right to my spot. I sat there, I laid my head down, and I closed my eyes. **

**In my dreams, everything could be how I wanted it. I would never be alone. Never abandoned by my own family and friends. Actually have a guy who loves me and treats me right. Someone, anyone, even a grandma, who loved me. No law suits, no pain, no problems. **

**It was be the perfect life.**


	15. Chapter 15: As Ready as I'll Ever Be

Chapter 15: As Ready as I'll Ever Be

I woke up in the same position that I fell asleep in. I was sore, and my muscles ached so badly I could hardly move. When I started to recall everything that had happened the previous day, I had no desire to move anyway.

Mascara was all over my face. I forgot I had applied some when I went for a quick stop at home. I guess it wasn't really the smartest idea.

I begged God for him to send Nick back to me. I also prayed for Jackson's health and for my dad's incarceration. Surprisingly, the thing I wish for most of all was for Jake never to come near me again. I scared myself yesterday when I compared Nick to Jake. I didn't want to think about him anymore. Was I really so lonely that I would take Jake the abuser? No! I wasn't going to ever let that happen.

Someone came and tapped me on the shoulder. I flickered my eyes open hoping it was Jake, but it was only a doctor. Luckily, he was Jackson's doctor. I only hoped it was good news.

"Hello Miley" The young physician said.

"h-hi" I whispered so softly I was surprised he even recognized me saying anything. Or maybe he didn't. He probably just kept on talking, not waiting for my answer.

"I have good news and bad news," I swallowed loudly, "Jackson is conscious right now" My face glowed with excitement, "but he is very seriously injured and we don't know if he will ever recover."

"What kind of injury?"

"Well the gun shot hit him in the arm, but that wasn't really the problem. It is apparent Jackson has suffered abuse of all sorts, and that IS what's causing the problem. He is paralyzed in some areas, luckily it's just his one foot, but it will take a lot of time for him to learn to walk again. Also he suffers from short term memory loss, which is the most livable believe it or not. He still remembers you and everything about his life, only sometimes you have to repeat things constantly. He won't remember to do something like a doctor's appointment, and things of that nature."

I nodded. The news was bad, but it wasn't as awful as I had been anticipating.

"There is one more thing." I sighed, knowing I had thought too soon, "Like your father, he has been diagnosed with Skitsophrenia." Once again those silent tears that were so prone to me started falling.

"Miley," He sat down next to me, "as long as he takes his medicine starting now and so long as he lives he will function like any human being. We caught it in the early stage, that's the best thing. His personality and everything you remember about him will stay the same, and he will most likely never become violent with anyone."

I nodded. More good news, but more along the nature that I expected. His conditions scared me, but he could be dead right now. He could be in a coma or paralyzed or something and he wasn't.

I thought back to the tape that I had in my bag.

"Are you going to testify in court?" I asked the doctor, whose nametag said he was Wayne, but I never really trusted those.

He turned a little pail, and then confirmed that he would be testifying in court about Jackson's medical conditions and physical abuse.

"Are you going to see Jackson's lawyers?"

"Today actually"

"Can you give this to them?" I asked showing him the video camera and flash drive.

"What is it?"

I shook my head, unwilling to tell him what it was. I didn't really care if he watched it honestly, eventually everyone would know, but I didn't want to be the one to explain it all to him. I really didn't want his pity, just his testimony.

"Yah, I will do that." and then he walked away down the East Hallway. I knew we had to have won the case with all of this evidence. The only thing was I didn't know if he was actually going to pay his time in court.

I started to get nerves about giving both to the doctor. What if he never gave them to Jackson's lawyers? That was so irresponsible to give them to some stranger, even if he was a doctor.

I sat for about an hour, just thinking about each sinerio and how everything could turn out. I decided to go see how Jackson was doing, and then I would go talk to the detectives and lawyers myself to make sure they got that evidence.

I got off my chair, stretched a little, and was on my way to Jackson's room, which was just down the hall, on the East Wing.

The door wasn't shut so I just walked in. I was expecting to see Jackson in a room full of flowers and everyone crowding around him, but when I walked in it was gray and empty. I saw Jackson for the first time in weeks. He looked sickly and zoned out. He stared out his window which was the only sort of light in there.

I knocked on the door because I didn't want to frighten him. He didn't even turn his head to see who it was.

"Hey Miley." He said with almost no emotion. I didn't care though. I ran over to his side and gave him a huge wet kiss right on the forehead. He just smiled a little. Then I went and grabbed a folding chair from the other side of his room.

"You just missed Malma and Uncle Earl and a few of the cousins. It wasn't anything special though. Basically they tried to justify what dad did, and that they were sorry I was hurt so bad. Then they left."

I nodded. They must have been trying their very hardest to avoid me, because I didn't even see them come in, or waiting, or anything. Although they were probably talking to my dad just a few stories up. I never wanted to talk to that despicable man again.

"I brought you something." I pulled out his favorite stuffed bear that mom gave him when he was born. He loved that thing, even now, and it was apparent that he needed some love in this room.

"Thanks Miles!" his face lit up. He tried to move but because both of his arms were healing one from the shot, and one from just breaking, he cried out in pain.

"Oh my God!" I exulted, "are you ok?"

"Fine, don't worry," he said trying to situate himself again. This time I just placed the teddy bear next to him on the hospital bed.

"Jackson, I found evidence of what dad did to mom."

He didn't look up, almost like he already knew or something. That was impossible though, right?

"He basically drove her to insanity, to her DEATH! He abused her too. It was so awful."

He was still silent.

"Did you know something about this?" I asked him suspiciously, wishing that his answer would be no. But alas, we can't always get what we want.

He gave a quick head bounce, indicating he did know, and that was all.

"How could you not say anything to me?" I asked, feeling extremely hurt.

"Dad knew that I knew what he did to mom Miles. He beat me all the time to prove that just because I had evidence of everything that he did, I still couldn't do anything about it. I didn't want him to hurt you too Miley. Plus, he was always so good to you up until now. Maybe, if he hadn't of been, I would have told you, but I wasn't going to put you in danger."

I didn't like that idea, but in the end he probably was right. I just wish he could have shared some of this with me.

"So you have actually seen the tape and pictures."

"Yup."

"Why didn't dad erase them?"

"Well when he is…. Ummm… the 'true' Billy Ray, he likes to watch it."

I shuttered, it was so sick. Why would you EVER want to watch anything like that? He must have been really sick. It doesn't mean that he still shouldn't go to jail for the rest of his life. It better be hell on earth for him if I have anything to say about it.

"Dr. Wayne told me he was going to see the lawyers, said he even had the video camera with him. I'm sure the detectives will be here shortly asking you questions about this evidence."

"Yup."

"Are you ready to testify?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Well that's good because there is one more thing I need you to know…….."


	16. Chapter 16: A lot of Explaing to Do

Chapter 16: a lot of explaining to do

I was thinking about what Jackson had told me when I went to go see the detectives. As he had predicted, I got at least 10 new voicemails on my phone telling me I need to get over the the office A.S.A.P. I told them I didn't have a car, so they came and picked me up.

It was pretty silent till we got over there, completely awkward actually, but I somewhat appreciated it. Unlike the hospital, it really was pure silence, besides the noise of the tires on the road and the occasional shifting of items.

When we got there, I quickly jumped out of the car, as did he. The cop waited until I started walking, and then stood his distance behind me. It was blatantly obvious he hated having to pick me up. I guess he was just a normal cop, so he really had no idea what was going on. For all he knew he was transporting a common criminal.

Some detectives were waiting for me by the door and then hurried me to a screening room. I never saw that cop again.

I was walking, actually more like running, the the screening room, when I saw Nick sitting in a chair drinking some water. He saw me, and I saw him, and we made eye contact. Before I could even get a smile or mouth a word, the detectives were rushing me into the small little room.

There were the two detectives whom I had talked to before, and obviously the lawyer, who was very nice to me. Instead of calming waiting for me to talk like last time, they just went in with some questions.

"Where did you get this?"

"In my dad's room."

"We checked everywhere in that house there was no evidence of anything like this."

"It was in my mom's drawer."

"What drawer?"

It was starting to freak me out. The desk was right in his room, how could they not have seen it?"

"Have you tampered with this in any way?" They continued.

"No I haven't. I don't even know how to do that. I walked into my dad's room, and looked around. It was all torn up and everything. I went to the desk which is kind of hidden but it's so big it's pretty hard to miss. It was my mom's desk and I found her pearls in there with cards and everything. Then I found the video and the pictures. I watched them, and I didn't know what to do. I gave them to the doctor without thinking. I'm glad he got them to you."

"We are too." They said seriously, "Well it really doesn't matter how you came about them. We hopefully just missed it in the search."

"Um, detectives." Now they were starting to argue about what was morally right.

"Hey!" I shouted, surprised at how annoyed this was making me, "I can testify again if you want. I will do whatever; just don't let him get away with what he's done. He tried to kill my mom, and in the end she died. He almost killed my brother and myself the same way. He was abusive almost all the time. I don't care if he has a mental condition, he should be locked up!!"

They were silent for awhile, making me more nervous.

"Alright, the trail is in an hour though. That's why we were rushing you in here. So we have to go over everything before you get on that stand."

I didn't want to get back in court, but I knew it was my duty to Jackson, and my mom. Most of all, it was something I needed to do for myself. This time, I wasn't going to cry, I was going to be strong. I have a purpose now, to keep Jackson and myself safe. That means I have to go up there.

"Ok" I whispered, "could I talk to Nick for a minuet?" They all knew who I was talking about, but I think they were rather surprised that I asked to talk to him, since they picked us up in different places. At first they were leaning towards a no, but then I threatened them that I wouldn't testify and they said I could have five minuets with him.

"Hey" he said as he walked in. I felt guiltier then ever. Just seeing him made me loose everything! I ran over to him and gave him the biggest hug I have ever given anyone.

"I'm so sorry." I said sobbing into his sleeve.

"Me too Miles." He said patting my head and holding me tight.

How I missed him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked when I had finally calmed down/

He sighed, as if he had a lot of explaining to do.


	17. Chapter 17: What a jerk

Chapter 17: What a jerk!

Nick told me what he was doing at the police station, and I had to admit I didn't like it. He was going to tell them about my dad, and everything he knew. Before he just gave them the sprinkled version, but he was willing to testify and everything. I was kind of flattered that he would do anything like that for me, but I needed to do that on my own, and it was almost like he crossed a line.

He apologized about a million times, and I told him I wasn't mad. It wasn't really a lie either, because I wasn't mad at him. I was so happy he was there with me. I wanted to explain everything to him, what I had found and what I experienced, but then the detectives hurried me away and into a different room where they started going over what they were going to say.

I didn't listen that well, because I pretty much knew what I was going to say, the truth. I was going to tell the whole court every detail I knew about my dad. I was so fearful, but now my rage overpowered that fear. People needed to know. They need to know about my mom and Jackson. They deserve to have their names clear.

Back to the court room we went. I was escorted by another cop. He seemed equally as bitter to have to take me to the court. I didn't really understand why it was such a big deal since he was being paid either way, but I didn't say anything.

I sat in the pews behind my lawyer and I saw my dad walk into the court room again. This time Jackson was in the court as well, but he looked really sick, and I wished he didn't insist on coming. I guess they really needed him to testify as well.

My dad was first called to the stand, and once again he gave his shveal. My lawyers pretty much ate him alive, but he stayed calm. He went on about some junk about how mom was always suicidal and extremely sick, and how Jackson started to become this way. He shot Jackson because of fear about what he might have done to me. He said Jackson had been threatening him, and that he was going to kill me. He was twisting everything, because it wasn't like that. The only people who knew the factual truth was my dad, Jackson, and myself. Jackson and I had to speak up.

Jackson went up next, and I almost started crying. He talked about me and Nick again and how we saved his life many times. He told the real story about what happened, and he didn't skip one beat. He was completely serious. For awhile, you would almost forget that he was actually in a lot of pain on that stand.

Then they called me up, and I strode up to the stand. They swore me in, as I had done before, and I started my story. I told people of the tape and everything we had found. Dad's lawyer was having a fit about how that wasn't in the evidence before the case started, but it was past and the jury saw every horrifying detail. I knew we had them then.

It was judgment day the next day. I prayed that they would put him in jail for the rest of his life, and not some hospital. He was insane, I knew that, but he deserved a harsher sentence. He was the cause of a murder and an attempted murder of 2 more people.

I ran to Jackson and Nick. Nick and I rode with Jackson in the ambulance back to the hospital, because he was starting to get a fever again. It was dangerous for him to be let outside, but it was crucial. I was so scared for Jackson's health. I had been so busy trying to get back at my dad, that I didn't once think that Jackson just came out of a coma and might not even live past today or tomorrow.

His pain was killing me, and the doctors were doing everything they could to keep him conscious. They didn't want him falling back into another coma. Nick and I took our usual spots back in the hospital. Things defiantly weren't calm. I was nervous about so many things I couldn't sleep. Nick probably could have but I kept him awake with tears and questions I knew he couldn't answer.

At about three in the morning I yelled at a bunch of doctors and told them they needed to do more for Jackson. I think I mentioned they needed to paint the hospital too. It's all kind of a blur. Nick had to pull me back, because the doctors threatened to call security. I was very upset that night, and in my rampage I was practically insane. Not a good place to have a break down.

At about 5 in the morning a doctor came in, one of Jackson's. I couldn't tell anything, because his face was unreadable.

"Hi Miley, I just want to let you know Jackson is stable, for now."

I let all my air out. I knew a "BUT" was coming, and I feared it. Please don't say it. I begged in my head.

"But, we don't know if he will become unstable again. He will definitely have to stay here until everything heals. It has already started, but he has been having odd symptoms. We need to make sure something bigger isn't going on."

"So you are telling me, besides his bullet wounds, you have no idea what's happening."

"No no" he said in a way which didn't comfort me at all, "We know there are issues from where he was shot. It caused some internal bleeding and other problems, but it doesn't explain his fever. It may just be a flu virus, but it's gotten extremely bad because of everything his body is fighting. You have to understand that we couldn't possibly know what is causing that yet. We will let you know, as soon as he heals up a bit. For now we just need you to be strong for him, and please not cause any more problems."

He walked away with that final remark. What a jerk.


	18. Chapter 18: The begining of my meltdown

Chapter 18: The beginning of my meltdown

Jackson wasn't getting better or worse. He still had a fever, and I was still waiting in the waiting room. Since he was in ICU, I couldn't even stay in his room with him.

I had to leave the hospital today though, because it was the day of dad's sentence. I knew he was crazy, but I knew he deserved to be punished severely, by going to jail. He did the crime, and now he HAS to do the time. It's a given, it's called justice.

Nick and I were going together. All the way from the hospital to the court house, he held my hand. He paid for my taxi fare too. He was such a gentleman to me, and I didn't even get a chance to tell him how much I loved him, or even thank him.

I walked in, and took a seat in the 1st pew behind Jackson's lawyers. Well, I guess technically, they're mine too. I wondered how they were being paid, because obviously my dad wasn't paying for them. I guess it's just something to think about after the trial.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Jester."

I rose, as did Nick, I heard him snickering in the background though. You would think that he would be able to handle a funny name with a situation like this. I gave him a glare then turned back to what the judge was saying. She was talking about the Trail and the case of my dad.

"Has the Jury come to a Verdict?"

"We have your honor." The jury foreperson responded.

A man brought the verdict from the jury to the judge and back to the jury. I had never been so nervous in my life. I looked back at my dad, and he was sweating like mad. For a second I felt bad, and then I remembered everything he did, and went back to staring at the jury.

"In the case of Billy Ray Stuart we here by find him GUILTY to child neglect-ment as well as attempted murder. We find him NOT GUILTY of the murder of Molly J. Stuart." I heard Nick sigh. Bad news already. He wasn't going to be tried for killing my mom. Why? Because he wasn't the one who was driving the car, HE JUST DROVE HER TO IT! It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair.

"We hereby sentence him to a Mental hospital until he is found healthy enough to do otherwise."

Disappointment, sadness, and anger had nothing on me. I was already crying and I felt my anger bubbling up. HE GOT OFF! I couldn't believe what I heard. Everything after that was a blur. I saw my dad hug his lawyer, and people were moving all around me to get out the door. I saw the photographers standing outside.

I saw my dad, he was staring at me, and he started to come over. I grabbed for Nick's hand.

"Stay away from me!" I yelled before he was even half way over. The bailiff took him to the back, and was about to send him away to whatever hospital he was allowed. I didn't want to know where he was. I didn't want anything to do with him after this day.

People were staring at me because of my outburst, but this time I didn't care. In fact, I hardly noticed. I saw the disappointment on my Lawyer's faced. Some of them came up to me and apologized, but I didn't say anything in return. I guess this meant I didn't have to pay my lawyers though. Maybe I did, I don't know, I didn't honestly care at that point.

I grabbed Nick's hand, and fled the court room. I didn't want to go back to the hospital, but I had no idea where else to go. Maybe I would drive to Lilly's. I missed my friends.

As soon as I walked out of the building, reporters were everywhere. I didn't say a word. I just cried. Nick practically had to drag me to the cab. They tried to talk to him, but he just said he had no comment. From the tone of his voice I could tell he was annoyed and he also sounded scared. I had never seen Nick cry. Could he possibly be as upset as me? Maybe he just didn't want to have to deal with me. I would understand that. I had so much baggage it was like I was going on a three year vacation. That sounded good right now, a vacation. But, I couldn't even leave, because of Jackson. I couldn't help but feeling everything that had happened was my fault. If I had just never become Hannah Montana, never met Jake, then maybe Jackson wouldn't be hurt right now. Although, it wouldn't change that my mom would still be dead.

"That sick bastard deserves to rot in hell!" I started shouting, and I didn't know why. All I knew was that the cameras got every second of it! "HE KILLED MY MOM! That bastard kills my mom! Fuck him! Kill him! Somebody do something!" I tried to say more but Nick was literally shoving me into the cab. I know he was just trying to save me and my reputation, but I didn't want to be saved.

"Come on Miley!" he was shouting. Eventually, he won the fight, and we drove away.

"Back to the hospital." He whispered to the taxi driver. And that was just the beginning of the meltdown.


	19. Chapter 19: Finally, a plan

Authors Note: Hey guys! Just want to say I don't own any of these characters =[ sad face. Anyway, thanks for being such loyal readers! I really appreciate you guys! I think there will only be a few more chapters, because this has been getting pretty long. I'm guess at the most three! Anyway, I will be starting some new stories soon. You should check them out! Sorry if there are spelling mistakes! I love you all!

Chapter 19: Finally, a plan

I yelled, I screamed, and then I was silent. Nick didn't try to stop me. So long as I was in that Taxi cab, the only one who really cared what I was doing was the taxi driver. I DID feel bad for him.

When we got to the hospital, Nick literally had to carry me inside. I didn't say a word. When Nick carried me in the nurses at the front desk started freaking out. He told them calmly that I was fine and I just needed a bed so I could lie down. They obviously didn't believe him, but nevertheless, they found room for me in some room somewhere. I guess that made me a patient. We had to sign some forms.

Nick was just as quiet as I was. I wished he would say something to comfort me, but he didn't. He stroked my face, which made me want to fall asleep, but he didn't say a word. It must have been hours until either of us spoke.

"Nick," I asked, my voice seemed foreign to me, "Was it my fault?" tears streamed down my hot face.

He looked down at me. His expression was vacant, but his eyes were alive. I felt like they were reading my soul, but I couldn't read his. It was making me frustrated.

"You and I both know none of this is your fault. Don't think that." His voice held no emotion.

"What's wrong?" I asked, not being able to take it anymore.

"Nothing Miley. I'm just sorry."

"About what?"

"That I can't protect you from being hurt. I promised you no one could hurt you anymore, and I was wrong." He couldn't look me in the eye.

"Nick," I whispered so he would listen, "no one could protect me from him. I couldn't even protect me from him. He's a bad guy, and he always will be, but I'm ok. No matter how hurt, angry, and sick I am over all of this, I know I will be ok. I would never regret having you in my life. You are the only good thing in my life. You and my brother."

He nodded, "You know I love you Miley," He started stroking my face again, and I feared what was coming, "but I miss my family. I don't know if I can take this emotional pressure. It's too much for me."

"Oh please Nick," I begged don't say it. I was crying harder, no matter how hard I tried to stay calm. I couldn't hold it in.

"I'm not breaking up Miley," He said, trying to calm me down, "but I need to go home and talk to my family about all of this. Maybe they can help. I mean, what are you going to do? You can't live on your own yet, and you certainly can't live at the hospital."

I sighed. I had really hoped he wouldn't bring this up, because the truth was I had absolutely no idea. I was eager to answer any of his questions as best as I could though, because I didn't want to loose him. Not again. He was the only thing that kept me going.

"The truth is Nick, I have no idea. I guess I can get myself emancipated. Once Jackson is alright, we can live on our own. I have plenty of money saved up from my Hannah years." He nodded, obviously unsatisfied with what I thought was a very well thought out answer.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you think, if I talked to my parents," He paused, "You might want to come live with me?"

"Live with you?" I was very confused. Nick still lived with his parents. That would be so weird.

"Yah," He said, knowing how weird it sounded, "but my parents are leaving on a year long trip. They're going with the company. So the Jonas Brothers are just going to be local things for awhile. We're going to work on a new album and stuff, so we don't have to travel. It's just going to be the three of us in that big house. So if my parents say it's alright, there would be plenty of room for you and Jackson to move in. If you wanted to that is," Is that what he had been stressing about all this time? I found this news some of the best I had heard in a long time.

"Nick, if we can, I think that is the best thing I have ever heard."

He smiled and kissed me. It was a kiss that gave me butterflies, like they did when I first met him. It wasn't a comfort kiss, but a real one.

"You know, the crime investigation of our house is over. My father still owns it, but is using it to pay his lawyer I'm sure. So I need to go over there and get our stuff soon."

He nodded. Finally, his face was happy again. "Alright. Like I said, I'm going to talk to my mother and father tomorrow. As soon as they give their approval we can start moving things in. They leave in less then a month."

"Do you think they'll be ok with it?" I asked, "It seems odd that they would leave for a whole year, and while they're gone let your sixteen year old girlfriend move in."

"It's not like that with them," He said shaking his head, "they think of you like their own daughter. They've paid for all of Jackson's hospital bills for heavens sake! They would do anything for you two."

"They are the ones who've been paying his bills?!?" I asked shocked. I had wondered why I never received a bill. All this time, I had a family; they were just behind the scenes.

He nodded, obviously a little nervous that he spilled the beans, "it wasn't really supposed to be discussed." He said.

I smiled, and this time, I pulled his face in and kissed him.

"Let's go check on Jackson," I said, trying to get up from my bed. I suddenly had the biggest burst of energy.

He held me before I stood up, "are you sure you're ok?" He asked.

I laughed and pushed him off me, "I'm fine," I said. Then we practically ran out of the room, and up to floor three. Hopefully, we would be able to tell Jackson the good news. There was a plan. I had a plan. I wasn't so afraid anymore.


	20. Chapter 20: A stroll to Heaven or Hell?

Chapter 20: A stroll to Heaven or Hell?

Nick left to go talk with his parents. He told me he probably wouldn't come back to the hospital tonight so he could spend time with his family. I agreed, because it made sense and really was the right thing to do. I knew I was going to miss his terribly though. He was the only person who kept me distracted enough to not think about the ass hole formally known as my father.

I didn't want to know what hospital he was at, but they told me anyway. Luckily, it wasn't this hospital. It wasn't even in Malibu. They transferred him to somewhere in Wisconsin. Thank God. If I was lucky, I'll never have to see him again. I'm pretty confident that I'm going to move away from this city one day. He'll never be able to find me, or Jackson.

Lilly and Oliver were going to stop by later today. I knew they were still really peeved at me. To be honest though, I felt like that was an eternity ago. I hoped, after everything that had happened, they would learn to forgive me and we could work things out. I wasn't the same person I was when I was Hannah. I'm changed now. I hoped they would be able to see that.

As for Jake, I didn't really know what was going on with him. He hadn't tried to contact me or anything like that. I had a feeling he was up to something, but I tried not to dwell on it. It was such a relief having him out of my life. That was another reason why I wanted to leave Malibu. Both he and my father wouldn't be able to find me.

When I do leave, I hope Nick comes with me. It just seems like we are getting really serious. I didn't want to jinx anything, so I never told him any of my stories about the future, but secretly I saw us getting married and having kids and living in some great place. I was getting ahead of myself, but at the moment I really didn't care. It made me feel calm, and at peace.

The nurses knew me by name now. Nick and I normally always sat in the same spot every night. Now that Jackson was out of Intensive care, and put in a room where I could be with him, that's where I stayed. It was much more comfortable in there too.

The nurse said he would be waking up sometime soon. He was making a full recovery, and I couldn't help but feeling things were starting to go my way. A big part of that was because of Nick though.

Lilly and Oliver did stop by. We tried talking as if nothing had happened, but it was just making things awkward. We tried addressing some problems too. Things were seemingly ok between us, but I knew it was going to take time. I think, given my current situation that I fully explained to them, they were eager to make the effort to help out. For which I was incredibly thankful. They didn't leave until almost midnight.

I heard someone calling my name. I must have been asleep.

"Miley," Their voice sounded pretty far away, but it woke me up nevertheless.

"Wha-What?" I asked.

"It's Jackson."

As soon as he said his name, I sprung up from my seat, eyes wide open, and walked over to his bed. I was fully awake, and ready to tell him everything.

"How are you feeling?" I asked calmly as I pulled a chair next to his bed. It must have been really early in the morning, because the sun was just rising.

"I'm alright. I'm sore, and I feel a little sick, but at least I can talk," He said with a forced smile. I felt bad for him, but the truth was, all of this was good news.

"So much has happened," I told him honestly.

He nodded, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you threw it," He grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly. I gladly let him and was happy for the support. This really wasn't our relationship, but after everything that had happened, I think it might grow to be like this all the time.

"It's alright," I said exhaling, "Nick has been here every step of the way. He's really helped me threw it."

Jackson was a bit taken a back by this information; I could read it on his face. I guess, he didn't really know we were dating. He probably deduced it, but he wasn't here for all of the things we shared together. He really had hardly any idea about anything.

"Yah, we're dating," I answered the question I knew he was thinking, "and he has been the best friend to me. In fact, he's even offered to let us stay with him and his brothers after all of this is over. His parents are leaving on some tour thing, and if they give him the OK, then that will be one less thing we have to worry about!"

He tried to smile, but I could tell he was pretty weirded out by the idea. He didn't fully understand the situation though. He would be all for the idea, as soon as he was caught up to speed. I was so excited about it all though; it was hard for me to shut up about Nick.

Jackson tried to stay interested, but he wanted to talk about Dad. I really didn't, but I gave him as much information as he wanted.

I told him about all the messes we faced in court. How he wasn't tried for mother's death, but he was for the attempted murder of us as well as child neglect. Unfortunately, it was a hallow victory, and he got off with a crazy sentence and was sent to a Phsyc hospital.

He just stared and listened. The information didn't faze him as much as it had me, but once again he really didn't have to endure it all.

"The stupid bastard got off," He said annoyed, "after all that he did to me and you. What a fucking douche." I had never heard Jackson talk with such vulgar and distain. But, dad was a lot harder on Jackson then he was me. As much as I hated my father, he probably hated him twice as much.

He continued, "At least he is far away from us for a long time," He smiled.

Our talking continued for hours. I started going off about future plans, of Nick and otherwise. Somewhere in our conversation he had fallen asleep. I had hardly noticed until he stopped responding. I decided I would let him sleep, and I would go and call Nick. It must be late morning sometime.

I grabbed my purse and stepped into the hall, when I dialed Nick's number.

"Hello?" His voice was like an angel's.

"Hi Nick," I said.

"Hey Miles." I could feel the smile spread across his face, which made me absolutely giddy.

"How's it going?" I asked.

"Really good," My head was skipping beats, "Mom and dad are talking it over right now, but it was surprisingly easier then I though. They really considered everything I said. And like I told you before, they think of you and Jackson like their own children."

I was about to respond when he said his parents were coming in now and he had to go. He said he would be back at the hospital in the afternoon sometime. I had time to kill.

Since Jackson was asleep, I decided I might take a walk. And I smiled all the way down the elevator, out the hospital doors, across the street, and into the park.

My smile ceased when I saw a particular someone sitting on the park bench staring at me, and that someone was Jake. The Jake I had hoped I would never see again.


End file.
